Kaitei
by ANAOT
Summary: Après une carrière de surfeur pro, Livaï Ackermann va profiter de la vie dans sa demeure au Costa Rica. Mais alors qu'il pensait rester tranquille une rencontre phénoménale va bouleverser sa vie. En bien ou en mal ... ERERI ! peut être un zeste de Lemon mais pas dans les premiers chapitre. Faite pas attention à mon résumé merdique. (probable réécriture dans les années à venir!)
1. Chapter 1

Kaitei

Chapitre 1 : Un phénomène plus qu'étrange

Livaï Ackermann, avait passer sa tendre enfance, les pieds sur une planche de surf. Au lycée en californie nul ne l'égalait, il fut vite repérer par les entraîneurs et clubs pro. À peine avait t'il eu son diplôme dans ses mains, qu'il fût engagé dans un club et lancer dans toutes les compétitions autour du monde. Très vite il se fit une réputation de teur, personne ne le battait, il était juste le roi, le meilleur. Son nom était connu de tous, il fesait chavirer les cœurs des femmes. Pour parler crû il s'est taper les plus belles du monde. Mais Livaï n'attirait pas que les belles femmes. Les plus beaux canons de la terre venait souvent sous couette. Cette année il venait d'avoir 27 ans, il en avait ras le bol comme à son habitude de plein de chose mais un problème en particulier le préocupait : sa carrière. Il se commencait à se faire vieux et alors qu'il gagnait une compét de justesse, il déclara à la presse (sans avoir consulté au préalable son club) : « Ceci est ma dernière coupe, je prend ma retraite, au revoir me cherchez pas. » Du pur Livaï ! Il avait quitter le podium en trombe et a sauté dans le premier avion pour sa résidence au Costa Rica. Une magnifique demeure au bord de la plage.

Alors qu'il arrivait chez lui, il jeta son téléphone. Voilà, là il ne serait pas déranger, de plus personne ne savait ou il résidait puisqu'il n'avait jamais mentionné cette villa, il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'y loger après sa construction. Livaï avait mis quasi toute ses économies dans cette villa. Elle était faite de bois et de brique. Elle avait des ouvertures partout, des vitres partout, à la fois moderne et rustique avec une pointe atypique. Elle se composait de trois chambre, un grand salon, une cuisine moderne, une grande salle de bain, des toilettes séparés parce que oui les toilettes séparé c'est le luxe, c'est plus pratique à nettoyer et comme ça quand quelqu'un était dans la salle de bains on est pas obligé de pisser devant cette personne. Livaï était un poil maniaque donc dès son arrivé il entreprit de nettoyer à fond sa baraque neuve. Puis quand il eu finit, il leva la tête vers l' extérieur, c'était la nuit. Il décida d'aller se coucher.

Cela fait deux mois que Livaï était tranquillement chez lui à soupirer toutre la journée sur un transate. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa planche pour aller surfer, il fesait un complexe, il avait peur que si il retouche, s'il surf, il devra retourner en compétition et même pire on pourrait le retrouver.

Mais il s'appelait Livaï Ackermann, il allait vaincre ce stupide complexe, cette peur débile.

Il s'élança sur les vagues, se plaça sur la planche, et démarra. Facilement il prit la vague, d'un geste rapide se hissa sur sa planche. Là il le ressentait, cette sensation de voler, de courir sur l'océan.

Le soleil commencait à se coucher. Il était assis sur des rochers qui longeait une falaise. Il s'était vraiment éloigné de sa maison. Il pris sa planche et commença a descendre mais une masse sombre dans les rochers attira son regard.

Il était assis sur un rocher en contrebas, il regardait au loin l'ocean, sa queue de triton qui pendait dans le vide. Oui sa queue ! Livaï sur le choc est resté sans voix et s'était stoppé net.

Le jeune homme, avait une peau mate, des cheveux brun chocolat, un buste musclé ainsi que son dos, il était certe musclé mais ses muscles était fins, Livaï ne voyait pas son visage mais rien que son corps émanait une beauté surnaturel. Le garçon l'a remarqué et s'est vivement retourné vers lui.

Son visage était angélique, une bouche fine mais pulpeuse, un nez bien fait et harmonieux mais le pire était ses yeux, ses yeux était tout simplement à couper le souffle d'uun vert d'eau intense bordé d'or. Il était vraiement beau. Livaï le pensa aussi. Le garçon lui sourit majestuesuement et d'un coup de queue sauta dans l' océan. Livaï toujours immmobile le regarda s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs.

« Merde qui c'est ce mec ! » souffla Livaï. Il n'était pas vraiement perturber par sa queue de triton mais plus par la beauté irréel du jeune homme.

Livaï rentra chez lui toujours un peu perturber par cette rencontre paranormal. Il rengea sa planche et se dirigea vers son frigo. Il n'avait pas très faim et de toute façon il devrait aller faire des courses demain, il n'avait plus rien à manger. Livaï cette nuit là avait réver de ce beau garçon et plus son esprit en avait fait un rêve érotique.

Ce matin là Livaï s'étaait rendu dans uin marché locale du village d'à côté. Après avopir acheter ses fruits et légumes il avait besoin de laitage. En espérant que sur cette île aussi il fesait des laitages. Il demanda dans la langue (mal maîtrisé) ou il pourrait trouver du lait. La personne pointa du doights une échoppe. Livaï s'y dirigea.

Il y était, il était là. Il donnait un litre de lait dans une bouteille à une vieille dame. Avec ce même sourire. Comme transporter involontairement par son désir, il se rapprocha du comptoir les yeux légerement écarquiller.

« Bonjour, que désirez vous ? » lui demanda le jeune homme qui fouillait la tête baissé sous son comptoir. Mais quand il releva la tête lui aussi fut paralysé et dans un moment assez bref une tension douce et chaleureuse les enveloppa. Mais le garçon comme Livaï se reprirent assez vite sous le regard étonné des autres clients. Pourtant ils auraient voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours.

« Deux litres de lait, s'il te plaît et un fromage » demanda livaï sans le lâcher des yeux.

Le jeune homme sourit : « tout de suite monsieur ».

Livaï se maudissait intérieurement, il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard du sien.

Le jeune homme lui tendit ses marchandises et livaï se reprit en sortant de ses rêveries.

Il saisit le paquet et le remercia. Il quitta l'échoppe avec regret.

Il rentra chez lui et rangea ses courses et au moment ou il allait mettre le lait au frigo, il vit le message sur le papier du fromage : « Ce soir 18h au même endroit »

« tss, ce gosse est vraiement … » dit livaï avant de tourner le regard vers l'horloge, quelque heure le séparait du rendez vous de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Biboucka, je te remercie énormément pour ta review, ça m'a fait rougir de plaisir ! Oui promis je ferais attention aux fautes de frappes dorénavant, pour que mes prochains chapitres soient meilleurs à lire ! Gros bisous à toi ;) !**

* * *

Kaitei

capitre 2 : Le commencement de quelque chose d'autre

Livaï marchait le long de la falaise, anxieux de cette rencontre, mais pourquoi se gamin voulait t'il le voir ? Peut être pour lui expliquer son état lors de leur première rencontre ? Ou peut être pour lui parler d'autre chose ? Ahhh livaï en avait marre de ces pensés inutiles qui encombrait son esprit !

Il allait juste aller à ce rendez vous pour satisfaire sa curiosité et seulement là bas il saurait de quoi il en ressort ! Livaï se souvient encore de cet instant, ce petit instant ou les sentiments de douceur, d'envie passionné, d'être comblé, s'était mélangé en lui et il lui avait semblé durant ce court regard échangé, qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié. Son âme sœur.

« Tss n'importe quoi, ces conneries romantiques sont que des légendes pour gamines ! » s'auto-sermona t'il.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé sur place. Il descendit les roches et atterrit sur la plage ou il s'assit en face de l'océan.

Il apparu en face de lui dans l'océan avec cette queue, rapidement il put se lever et retrouva petit à petit l'usage de ces jambes humaines. Il avança vers lui, étrangement il avait un short déjà mis mais mouillé. Il s'assit à côté de Livaï. Un silence s'installa mais vite rompu par le plus jeune.

« Eren » dit il.

« Quoi ? » Livaï était perplexe.

« Je m'appelle Eren Jaeger et vous ? » demanda t'il de sa voix suave et chantante.

« Livaï Ackermann et tutoie moi de préférence »

« hmm d'accord »répondit t'il avec ce fameux sourire qui fit rater un battement du cœur de Livaï.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Mais quand les deux voulurent le rompre, ils le firent en même temps, Eren partit dans un éclat de rire qui fit manqué deux battements de cœur à Livaï.

« Toi d'abord » dit Eren à la fin de son rire

Livaï ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallut qu'il lui demande la chose la moins importante d'abord, ce gosse lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sorte de ta forme de … poisson , avec un short ? »

Et Eren partit dans un fou rire, qui fit sourire Livaï, lui même ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui dise :

« Hé tu sourit ! Je croyais que tu allais faire une tête de dix pieds de longs toute ta vie ! » Rigola t'il

Livaï s'insurgea et sarcastiquement répliqua :

« Vraiment … moi je croyais que tu allais rester une carpe Koi, et sauter sur la plage pour venir à moi. »

Et la dessus Eren repartit dans un éclat de rire majestueux qui fit cette fois ci faire battre à la chamade le cœur de Livaï. Et celui ci justement pensa que son cœur n'allait pas tenir un rythme normale tant qu' Eren serait dans les parages. « Tss ce gosse me fait trop d'effet, Mais pourquoi ? On ne sait vu que deux fois on comptant ce moment présent ! »

« Hé Livaï, tu m'écoute » Eren le ramena sur terre.

« Ah … euh … oui donc pourquoi tu arrive à sortir de l'eau et de ton état de poisson avec un short ? »

Eren fit un clin d'œil à Livaï (qui fit un bref arrêt cardiaque avant que son cœur ne reparte au galop devant tant de mignonnerie et sexitude) et lui dit : « Ah ça c'est un côté magique bien pratique, ça m'évite de me trimballer à poil constamment ! »

Livaï ne remarqua qu'a l'instant que Eren était torse nu et se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour éviter de loucher sur ses pectoraux et abdominaux saillant.

« A mon tour de te poser une question ! » déclara Eren « Pourquoi as tu pris ta retraite de surfeur ? »

Livaï fut un instant surpris avant de demander : « Qui t'a dit que j'ai été surfeur ? »

Eren eu un rire doux.

« Mes meilleurs amis et amies sont fans de surf et depuis tout petit j'en fais avec eux alors bien sûr que je te connais, toi Livaï Ackermann le caporal des vagues ! »

Livaï sourit à l'entente de son ancien surnom de surfeur. Tout le monde l'appelait le Caporal. Les foules qui se déplaçait pour lui hurlait le Caporal. Mais venant de la bouche d'Eren ça lui fessait une drôle de sensation, de chaleur et de « je suis rentré ! Bienvenue à la maison Livaï ! » mais ça il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi !

« J'ai prit ma retraite parce que je me fessait vieux et que je … je voulais au fond construire ma vie plus solidement plutôt que d'être constamment en recherche d'équilibre, au lieu d' être constamment en train de surfer. » Livaï en l'avait jamais dit à voix haute et à personne d'autre, mais c'était Eren qui le lui demandait et il avait le sentiment qu'a ce gamin il pouvait tout dire. « Mais pourquoi je lui dis ça moi, qu' es ce qui cloche avec lui ! Pourquoi je me sens tellement bien d'être à ses côtés et de partager mes sentiments avec lui ! Tss quel sort m'a jeté ce gosse ! »

« Livaï à ton tour ! » lui rappela Eren

« D'accord … comment ça se fait que tu puisse te changer en poiscaille ? »

Eren rit doucement avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas il y a quelque temps, un jour j'ai failli mourir noyé dans cet Océan et comme par miracle je me suis changé en Triton, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon père m'a abandonné après la mort de ma mère, je vis seul aujourd'hui dans le locale qui servait avant à mettre les poubelles du restaurant à ma meilleur amie. Bref vis merdique, don béni ! » dit il avec de la mélancolie dans la voix.

Livaï eu un pincement au cœur. Sur le coup il ne retient qu'une chose c'est qu'il vivait dans un cagibis à poubelle.

« Viens vivre chez moi alors, je vis seul aussi, tu auras ton lit, ta chambre, et …. »

« Doucement Livaï je ne te connaît pas et c'est pas parce que je suis mon propre tuteur depuis mes 16 ans que je vais accepter ton offre bien que généreuse mais qui est quand même étrange ! »

Livaï prit une grande aspiration et déballa la suite comme une liste de course :

« Je m'appelle Livaï Ackermann, j'ai 27 ans, je suis née le 25 décembre, j'étais surfeur pro, ma mère est morte quand j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir, mon oncle Kenny Ackermann a été mon tuteur jusqu'à mes 16 ans, j'ai étudié au lycée Santa Maria de Californie, je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, aucune famille, pas d'enfant, pas de femme, pas de mec, je suis bi, célibataire, j'ai encore pas mal sur mon compte en banque mais je vais chercher un boulot au cas ou et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis attirer par toi mais pas physiquement je dirais qu'il y a une sorte d'attraction naturel un peu comme la lune sur les marrés, comme tu es ma lune il faut absolument que tu vienne vivre chez moi sinon je ne supporterais pas de ne pas te voir tout les jours. »

Livaï était plus bouche bée que Eren par ce qu'il venait de dire et sans pouvoir se contrôler il rougit fortement en se remémorant tous ce qu'il venait de dire.

Eren était lui aussi rouge pivoine et avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant au yeux de Livaï.

« Livaï, je ... » commença Eren. Mais celui ci s'arrêta quand il vit Livaï se lever et se mettre à courir à une vitesse folle.

Eren ne le retient pas au contraire il se leva à son tour et sauta dans l'océan en se transformant en Triton. Il pleura mais personne ne le vit puisqu'il était déjà dans l'eau, en voilà un autre d'avantage de pouvoir se changer en poisson et respirer sous l'eau.

Livaï arriva chez lui à bout de souffle et alla directement s' effondrer sur son lit.

Lui ne pleura pas mais se fit violence pour justement ne pas pleurer, il ne parlait jamais de sa vie aux étrangers mais Eren dans son cœur n' en était pas un. Il pouvait tout dire à Eren.

Mais Par contre lui dire tous ce qu'il ressentait pour le gamin d' un coup n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Il allait surement appeler la police pour le faire enfermer dans un asile de fou.

Les contes de fées n'existe pas, les âmes sœurs non plus. Il essayait vraiment de se convaincre que non, le gamin n' était pas son âme sœur que toute sa vie ne tournerait pas autour d'Eren.

Et c'est en essayant de se convaincre de toute ses idées qu'il passa une belle nuit blanche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Biboucka : Merci beaucoup pour ta review;) Moi aussi je n'ai pas dormis plus de deux heures la nuit dernière ! J'en profite pour écrire ce chapitre, qui va peut être beaucoup te plaire;) et te répondre ! Livaï il est très « frigidaire » XD mais comme on n'est pas dans SNK à proprement parler, j'essaye de l'adoucir un peu et de le rendre moins meurtrier XD mais ça reste Livaï bien sûr ! Après Je ne sais pas trop si je vais faire une suite à cette histoire mais peu être que de temps à autre je vais faire un OS si une muse m'inspire Mdr ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton message Hahaha, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Au plaisir de savoir que tu lis mon histoire A+**

 **Note sur mon titre : Kaitei = au fond des mers en japonais (c'est un peu près ça en tout cas l'idée est là!)**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 3 : quelque chose de plus précieux que la vie

Livaï était d'une humeur exécrable, plus qu'à son habitude. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il attendait les policiers pour qu'ils l'emmènent dans l'asile. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait simplement dit n'importe quoi sous le coup de il ne savait quoi, et le pire c'est qu'il avait fuis ! FUIS ! Livaï Ackermann qui avait affronté des tempêtes et des vagues plus haute que sa villa avait fuis devant un nouveau danger qu'il n'avait jamais connu : Le rato ! La peur de se faire rejeter. Et pire il avait peur de tomber amoureux de ce gosse ! Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer pour lui ! Bref il était 8 heure du mat et seulement il commençait à trouver le sommeil, quand on toqua à la porte …

Eren lui aussi n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait beaucoup pleuré parce que ce gars arrivait à lui faire de l'effet ! Il lui fessait de l'effet ! Non mais et puis quoi il pensait pouvoir débarquer dans sa vie comme un psychopathe et chambouler sa petite routine, son quotidien. Et puis le fait que ce soit un homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais le problème c'est qu'il se permettait de lui faire voir l'espoir … Eren n'avait jamais eu autant d'espoir que quand ses yeux d' un bleu glacé déterminer lui avait prononcé qu'il pouvait enfin avoir une vie meilleur que son cagibis à poubelle et qu'il pouvait trouvé aussi l'amour … « Quoi ! l'amour ! Non non non les âmes sœurs je veux bien y croire mais je ne suis pas assez dans la merde pour que quelqu'un ait pitié de moi et me colle une âme sœur ! »s'exclama t'il sur son petit matelas ! Et puis se n'était pas parce que ce type était un vrai canon qu'il allait lui aussi se coller à lui et puis … « MERDE ! » cria t'il encore quand il s'aperçut qu' il venait de penser que ce mec était plus que canon et que surtout il était à son goût.

« Eren qu'es ce que tu fabrique à crier à cette heure ci ? » cria Mikasa depuis sa fenêtre de chambre.

« Rien rien ! » il avait le rouge aux joues.

Sérieusement il ne pouvait pas débarquer chez lui et lui demander de l'héberger comme ça, ça ne se fessait pas. Mais en même temps il le lui avait proposé et apparemment à première vue ce n'était pas trop trop un psychopathe et plus un homme de parole. Eren soupira bruyamment, il sourit à la prochaine connerie qu'il allait faire.

Livaï décida de ne pas répondre à la personne. Mais celle ci insistait est commençait à sonner à la sonnette qu fessait un bruit strident et énervant, très énervant, de plus en plus énervant. Livaï n'y tient plus, repoussant le sommeil qui venait se leva et sortit en trombe de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit avec un geste brusque et s'apprêtait à crier après celui qui s'amusait à le faire chier.

« E … E … Eren ! » bégaya t'il doucement.

Le garçon avait un gros sac qui devait contenir toute sa vie.

Il rougit fortement et baissa la tête et prononça un peu fort :

« Je suis désolé mais tu m'a fait miroiter que je pouvais rester ici et vivre avec … toi ! Donc encore désolé mais je viens vivre ici avec … toi ... parce que … parce que … »

Il était tellement rouge et si craquant dans cette vision … mais quoi ! Attendez il est en train d'accepter sa proposition d'hier soir ! C'était tellement surréaliste et soudain que Livaï avait envie de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser avec passion.

Livaï lui aussi rougit un peu sous l'effet de surprise et pendant quelque minutes ils restèrent là tous les deux sur le pas de la porte à attendre que le premier face un geste. Livaï était un homme de parole même si ça proposition faite sous le coup du n'importe quoi hier soir il n'allait pas laisser ce gosse dehors, surtout qu'il avait sans doute du quitter définitivement son cagibis à poubelle.

Il déglutit et toujours en rougissant il se décala et ouvrit un peu plus la porte et l' invita à entrer.

Eren rentra toujours aussi rouge pivoine, la tête baisser mais un petit sourire se formait déjà sur ses belles lèvres.

Livaï s'avança vers lui après avoir fermé la porte. Il lui prit son sac et d'un coup de tête toujours sans rien prononcer il lui demanda de le suivre. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir sans un mot, Livaï s'arrêta

devant la porte de la chambre d'ami à côté de la sienne. Il l'ouvrit y rentra déposa son sac au sol et se racla la gorge.

« Voici ta chambre, installe toi et viens me rejoindre pour le déjeuner »

Il hocha la tête avec un beau sourire cette fois ci. Sa chambre était tout simplemen E, grande, lumineuse et bien décoré. Tout à fait son style.

Il déballa ses affaires sur le lit. Il avait pris le peu qu'il possédait. C'est à dire tous ses jeans et t-shirt, son portable avec son chargeur et ses écouteurs, les deux pauvres livres qu'il lisait enfant te un cadre photo avec ses parents et lui réunis. En pensant a ses parents il eut sa petite larme à l'œil, qu' es qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient qu'il allait habiter chez un inconnus. Livaï avait beau lui avoir dit les grandes lignes de sa vie, néanmoins Eren ne le connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait pas ses habitudes, ce qu'il aimait comme plat, qui sont ses amis … Mais peut être que c'est justement pour apprendre à le connaître qu'il avait sauté le pas et est venu le voir aujourd'hui. Mais Eren se demandait pourquoi dès qu'il regardait Livaï une tension était palpable mais pas une mauvaise tension, plutôt une douce et chaleureuse tension qui enveloppait et qui lui fessait croire que sa vie était parfaite dès qu'il était avec lui. Eren chassa ses pensés bizarres et se essaya de se convaincre encore une fois que cette folle histoire n'était pas aussi folle et qui n'avait rien de magique, ou de paranormal dans tous ça !

Dans le placard design il y rangea ses fringues, dans le bureau ses livres et déposa sur sa table de chevet le cadre. Et voilà comment il allait habiter avec le mec le plus canon de la terre. « Attend … Quoi ! » pensa t'il à voix haute quand il se surprit de se dire que Livaï était beau.

« Qu'y a t'il ? » lui lança Livaï depuis la cuisine.

« Non non rien, il n' y a rien ! »

« Viens manger ! »

« J'arrive » dit il en sortant de la chambre.

Eren entra dans la salle à manger et sur une table ronde, Livaï avait disposée les couverts. Il tenait la casserole rempli de pâte carbo. Les yeux d' Eren scintilla. Et en posant une main sur son ventre il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Livaï.

Livaï les servirent puis ensemble ils commencèrent à manger. Au début dans un silence un peu troublé puis Eren décida de sauter le pas à son tour.

« Demain matin j'irai à mon boulot, tu sais je fais le vendeur de laitage au marché pour un petit paysans du coin. Et toi que fera tu ? »

Livaï avala sa bouchée et répondit :

« Je dormirais je pense »

« Et cet après midi que faisons nous ? » demanda Eren sur un ton tout à fait naturel qui trahit sa pensé la profonde : Je veux avoir une sorte de rencard pour mieux le connaître.

Livaï à ses mots s'étouffa presque.

« Euh … Tu as une planche ? »

« De surf ? »

« non à découper ! » répondit Livaï sarcastiquement. Question con réponse con, tel était la devise de Livaï.

Eren partit dans un de ses éclat de rire qui incitait toute personne présente à le prendre pour un dieu vivant. Et par la même occasion fit rougir légèrement Livaï.

Erent repris : « non je n'ai pas de planche à chaque fois j'en empruntais une à des amis ! »

« Tu as beaucoup d'amis on dirait... » soupira Livaï

« Pas toi ? »

« Si enfin j'espère pouvoir appeler cette bande de bras casser mes amis »

Eren fit un sourire radieux et dit :

« au moins tu n'est pas un insociable finis, je pensais que tu vivait reclus dans une tanière dans la forêt maiq apparamment tu es tous sauf un renard ! »

« Et j' espère que tu n' est pas un loup qui vit en meute » dit Livaï avec un léger sourire.

Eren appréciait le visage de Livaï quand il souriait, il était dix mille fois plus beaux avec un sourire.

« Trêve de blague, cet après midi je te prêterais une planche et nous surferons » dit Livaï un éclat de bonheur dans les yeux.

De bonheur ? Es ce que passer du temps avec Eren et surfer rendait Livaï heureux ?

Alors Eren qui en vient à cette conclusion, se promit de tout faire pour que cet après midi se passe bien ainsi que toute les autres après midi suivant, il fera tout pour que Livaï soit plus souvent heureux.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils débarrassèrent et firent tourner le lave vaisselle.

Livaï et Eren chacun dans leur chambre enfilèrent un short de plage.

Livaï et Eren allèrent chercher leurs planches au garage.

Et c'est toujours Livaï et Eren qui côte à côte marchèrent jusqu'à la plage.

Livaï pensa que si Eren le collait toute l' après midi avec ce grand sourire merveilleux sur son visage, il n' allait pas tenir longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus.

Eren quand a lui pensa que si il n'arrêtait pas de lorgner sur le torse nu de Livaï, il allait saigner du nez.

Mais la discussion lancer sur les amis plutôt revient très vite à la charge et ils se mirent a parler de leurs amitiés.

Ils n'avaient pas que des attirances physiques l'un pour l'autre, ils savaient apprécier l'un et l'autre pour leur personnalités, leurs défauts, ect …

Ils commencèrent a mieux se connaître et Eren fut fou de joie de pouvoir surfer aux côtés du Caporal.

Il se donna à fond, s'élança dans l'eau et montra à Livaï de quoi il avait l'air sur une planche.

Livaï s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour le regarder glisser sur l'eau, on aurait dit un oiseau avec ces bras écarter, ces jambes bien équilibrer.

Eren rejoint Livaï sur la plage qui fessait une pause .

« Alors à quoi je ressemble ? Pas trop comique ? » dit t'il à Livaï toujours un peu essoufflé.

« Tu te débrouille pas mal, Gamin »lui sourit Livaï.

« Gamin ! Mais j'ai 17 ans ! »s'insurgea Eren

« Et moi 27 donc pour moi tu es un gamin, gamin ! »

« La différence d'âge ça ne fait pas tous, il y a le mentale aussi ! » répliqua Eren un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Oi , tu insinue quoi là ? » une veine tapait à son front.

« Que tu as mon âge ! »

Livaï en avait un peu marre, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il fessait plus jeune parce que de 1: il approchait la trentaine, de 2: il était assez petit et de 3: parce Livaï avait toujours été plus mature que son âge en étant jeune et que maintenant qu'il vieillissait il trouvait qu'il régressait. La preuve il se leva, prit sa planche et se jeta à la mer.

« HEY Livaï, je plaisantais ! Reviens ! »cria Eren alors qu'il se mettait en position pour attendre une vague.

Eren gonfla les joues, la mine boudeuse puis soupira. Alors il se jeta dans l'eau sans planche. Il nagea plus en profondeur et se transforma en triton. Il attendit que Livaï démarre. Celui ci n'avait pas remarquer que le plus jeune avait sauté dans l'eau.

Livaï démarra enfin, de grands gestes de bras et jambes et il prit la vague au passage, se hissa sur la planche et tomba à l'eau.

Eren avait profiter de son démarrage pour s'accrocher eu dessous de la planche pour le déstabiliser.

Quand Livaï entra dans l'eau Eren l'y rejoint.

Il attrapa Livaï par la taille et sous le regard surpris de l'autre l'enlaça.

Eren lui fessait un câlin pour s'excuser. Vraiment ce gosse lui fessait tourner la tête, beaucoup trop à son goût.

Il se desserra de l'étreinte d' Eren et prit son visage entre ses mains. Livaï approcha doucement ses lèvres de celle d' Eren mais ce dernier qui comprit assez vite la situation fut impatient et empoigna de ses deux mains les reins de Livaï et rapprocha leurs corps et leurs bassin, ce qui accéléra le mouvement de Livaï dont les lèvres touchèrent avec plus de force celle d' Eren.

Ils étaient sous l'eau et s'échangèrent leurs premiers baiser, un baiser d'une douceur passionné, un baiser mouillé et très intense. Le faite de ne pas pouvoir respirer augmenta les sensations de Livaï.

Mais celui ci fut malheureusement à court d'oxygène et Eren l'entraîna vers la surface. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la plage et le courant les porta jusqu'au rivage. Eren se dé-transforma une fois le sable touché avec force puisque le courant assez fort les avaient pousser, ils s'écrasèrent sur la plage ensemble, Eren au dessus Livaï en dessous, et ils eurent le loisirs de reprendre la ou ils s'étaient arrêter. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais avec un peu plus de force et de passion, bientôt ils durent reprendre leurs souffle mais Livaï était plus endurant et profita de la bouche entrouverte d' Eren pour venir à nouveau écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune qui bien que surpris au début, il se mit très vite à danser avec la sienne et celle de Livaï dans leurs bouches. Livaï n'aimait pas être en dessous et d'un geste habile retourna le plus jeune alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Il colla d'avantage son bassin à celui d' Eren qui gémit sous le frottement de leurs extrémités et de la langue de Livaï qui se fit plus rapide dans leurs ballet endiablés.

Après avoir retiré sa langue, Livaï entreprit de baiser, la peau du plus jeune.

Cette peau mate qui sentait bon l'océan et le sable chaud. Livaï embrassa la fine peau derrière les lobes et murmura ensuite à Eren :

« Que tu es bon... Eren j'en veux plus, je peux ? »

Le plus jeune rougit et dans un petit gémissement accorda cette faveur à Livaï qui s' empressa d'y répondre en suçotant le peau à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou.

Puis il baisa tout doucement la clavicule et ensuite ses côtes et son bas ventre.

Avant de comprendre que Livaï en faite voulait vraiment plus, mais plus dans un sens que Eren n'avait pas comprit comme ça, il stoppa Livaï.

« Att … attend Livaï, pas ici, pas … encore »

Livaï se redressa visiblement encore un peu dans le coaltar de leurs échanges précédents et aussi perplexe.

« Q...Quoi ? » dit il perturbé

« Désolé Livaï mais tu vois ma première fois je voudrais vraiment le faire dans un lit et avec quelqu'un dont j' ai encore plus confiance, que je connais plus et que … que j' aime … »

Livaï déglutit, il prit un air faux et déclara sans la moindre état d' âme dans la voix :

« t'inquiète je comprend parfaitement, c'est sûr à ton âge on pense encore au grand amour donc je comprend que tu veuilles ne pas le faire sur une plage avec le type qui t'héberge » et sans demander son reste il partit à la villa, il espérait que Eren ne rentrerait pas tout de suite aussi parce là il devait noyer sa frustration et sa colère dans un verre ou deux.

Sa frustration de n' avoir pas été comblé sexuellement alors que ça virait vraiment chaud et sa colère d'avoir été bête d'avoir crût que ce gamin serait son âme sœur et qu'il s'ouvrirait à lui aussi facilement, il été aussi en colère contre lui même d'avoir espérer autant de chose alors qu'il ne venait qu'a peine se rencontrer et d'avoir peut être fait peur à Eren ou de l' avoir mis en colère.

Il rentra, prit sa bouteille de whisky, alla dans sa chambre et se mis misère avant de s'endormir.

Eren quand à lui été rentrer vraiment tard. Il était rester un bout de temps sur la plage à ruminer sa colère contre Livaï. Comment se type avait put lui parler de la sorte. Non ce n'est pas parce qu'il était jeune qu'il croyait au grand amour, et il avait tout à fait le droit de lui demander d'attendre qu'ils se connaissent mieux, et c'est lui qui lui as proposer de l'héberger donc tous ce qu'il as dit était injuste. Il n' était qu'un gamin c'est vrai, qui avait peur de sa première fois. Comme tous les autres gamins de son âge.

Il se rendit compte alors que Livaï avait un plutôt gros défauts, celui d'être un vieux con !

Simplement par ce qu' Eren ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'il lui voulait il s'est mis en colère.

Rhhaaa ! Eren rentra après avoir déposé les deux planches au garage.

Il pria pour que Livaï soit couché et quand il allait sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, il passa devant celle de Livaï dont la porte était entrouverte, Livaï en étoile de mer sur son lit une bouteille de whisky au pied du lit. Et merde le voilà qu'il devenait alcoolique. Eren pria pour que cet homme ne boivent pas après toute leurs disputes sinon ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes, surtout pour Livaï.

Eren eu un pincement au cœur, Il s'en voulait, peut être que Livaï ne voulait pas être en colère comme il l'a fait, et que lui aussi s'en veut.

Eren soupira et rentra dans sa chambre. Il se mis en boxer pour dormir et regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre. Il aperçut alors les suçons laisser par Livaï qui lui rappelait la fin merdique de cette journée dont il s'était promis parfaite pour eux. Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi, ils avaient appris beaucoup de chose l'un sur l'autre ce soir.

Eren s'endormit sur cette pensée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Biboucka : Salut ! Hehehe oui ils se rapprochent et ça va que monter en puissance 3 malgré quelques freins sur leurs parcours. De plus, es tu voyante ou télépathe ? Parce que OUI j'avais prévu une scène SAD dans ce chap pour … HAAA tu vas me faire dévoiler la suite ;) ! Bref je voulais aussi te remercier profondément pour tes review qui me font très très plaisirs, te remercier aussi d'aimer mon histoire et de la lire, alors ARIGATŌ GOZAIMASU Biboucka !**

 **Bon chapitre à toi, bisou A+ !**

 **Et bon chapitre à vous aussi qui lisez cette fic ;) !**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 4 : reste avec moi

Livaï souleva ses paupières, elles étaient encore lourdes et dès que le pauvre petit rayon de soleil toucha sa rétine, un mal impitoyable vient s' installer immédiatement dans son crâne.

Il grimaça en se relevant. Plus il bougeait, plus le sang tapait dans ses tempes, derrières son front et lui fessait un mal de chien. Il grogna assez fort sans faire exprès quand il se mit debout avec toute les peines du monde.

« Fais chier ! » grogna t'il, en se souvenant de sa cuite la veille. Maudite gueule de bois !

« Alors l'ivrogne enfin réveiller ? » déclara Eren d'une expression que Livaï ne lui connaissait pas, une expression avec de la colère, du mépris et un sourire narquois.

Sous le coup Livaï un peu choqué ne dit rien, il ne l'avait pas vu. Eren se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte les bras croiser sur son torse, dans une posture contradictoire prêt à en découdre.

« Ferme là gamin et casse toi de ma chambre ! » grogna Livaï. Et voilà maintenant en plus il devait subir la colère du gosse, comme si il avait déjà pas assez mal à la tête.

« Je ne suis pas dans ta chambre et explique toi! c'était quoi cette phrase d'hier soir ? Tu me prend pour qui ! »cria t'il visiblement furieux.

Livaï ne dit rien, il n'allait pas expliquer au gosse comment celui ci s'est comporter comme un connard dès la première journée ensemble ! Et pourquoi il avait réagi de la sorte.

Mais Livaï s'en voulait vraiment en réalité.

Il aurait voulu tout lui dire, mais par fierté, il se tût.

« Ouais j'abandonne on ne peut pas discuter avec vieux sourd et bouchés ! » déclara Eren en partant en trombe.

Livaï cette fois ci réagit plus vite.

« Eren attend je ... » mais Eren lui coupa la parole.

« Non tu n'as rien à me dire, j'ai déjà pris mon pt'i déj, je me casse je vais au boulot, et m'attend pas pour déjeuner je sort avec mes potes ! »

Livaï tendit le bras pour le choper mais trop tard la porte d'entrée se referma en claquant avec force contre leurs montants, cela fit trembler la pièce.

Livaï baissa le bras doucement. Il s'approcha d'un mur. Dans un cris de rage frappa le mur du plat de la main avec violence.

« Putain, pt'it merdeux! » cria t'il.

Livaï avait voulu s'excuser, avait voulut lui demander de se faire pardonner. Mais voilà la réalité le gamin, lui en voulait trop et ne l'écouterais pas.

Livaï eu un pincement au cœur, le gosse lui en voulait trop.

Et cela mettait Livaï dans un état de dépressif total. Mais pourquoi il s'occupait de ce gosse ? D'où lui venait ces sentiments envers lui ?

Livaï se calma peu à peu et prit son petite déjeuner avec une bonne dose de Doliprane.

Livaï passa le reste de la journée à ruminer sa colère envers le gosse du faite qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et qu'il l'avait insulté assez méchamment.

Et ruminer son anxiété, son angoisse, sa culpabilité. Et si le gamin repartait ? Et si il lui en voulait vraiment trop pour une cohabitation stable ? Pourquoi avait t'il dit ces conneries la veille ?

Livaï n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions, surtout la dernière, ce qui le mit encore plus mal qui ne l'était déjà.

Il mangea seul le midi et décida d'oublier sa détresse en surfant.

Mais il n'avait pas consulté la météo, trop occupé par ses pensés …

Eren quand a lui ne souriait pas beaucoup à ses clients du marché aujourd'hui et tous le remarquèrent et le lui dirent. Absorbés par ces pensées il en oublia une cliente trop petite qu'il ne vit que quand elle lui cria dessus.

Il aurait dû rester et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire … Peut être qu'il se serait excuser ? Ou alors qu'il lui aurait demander de s'excuser vu le nombre d'insulte qui lui avait jeter à sa gueule ? Rhhaa Eren ne savait plus ou se mettre, il avait le cœur en miette.

Mais pourquoi avait t'il le cœur en miette ? Pourquoi il ressentait le faite de Livaï ne devait pas aller bien en ce moment ? Pourquoi avait t'il le sentiment de s'être fâcher avec la personne qui comptait le plus dans son cœur ? Ça ne fessait qu'à peine quelque jour qu'il s'était rencontrés et ils habitaient déjà ensemble. Et il ne leur fallu que deux jours pour s'engueuler. Si ils étaient âmes sœurs, eh ben ça promettait d'être pas vraiment rigolo chaque jours !

A la fin de la matinée, il retrouva Mikasa, la fille d'un ami à son père. Ils se connaissait depuis tout petit et Mikasa savait parfaitement lire dans le cœur et l'âme des gens surtout quand cette personne était Eren.

« Eren qu'y a t'il ? Je croyais que ton coloc' était plutôt bien ? C'était ce que tu m'a assurée ! »

« Non non, il y a rien je te promet. » lui répondit t'il nerveux de savoir qu' elle peut découvrir la vérité rien qu'en regardant ces yeux. On dit souvent à Eren qu'il était un livre ouvert, que tous ce lisait sur son visage.

Donc il détourna sa tête quand Mikasa approcha la sienne pour le regarder en face.

Il attendait leurs amis sur un banc devant leur ancien collège. Et quand les amis arrivèrent, ils y trouvèrent Mikasa et Eren en train de s'engueuler.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire se qu'il y a, c'est à cause du coloc' ? » cria Mikasa anxieuse

« Je t'ai déjà dit que non et que non je ne te dirais rien ! »cria Eren

« Hé les amis on se calme ! »s'approcha doucement Armin

« FERME LA ARMIN ON DISCUTE » crièrent en chœur Mikasa et Eren

« ET MOI JE VOUS DIT DE VOUS CALMER ! »cria à son tour Armin en se mêlant à la dispute.

Les autres attendirent que leurs trois amis se calment, à bout de souffle à force hurler.

« Alors qu'es ce qui se passe Eren, pourquoi Mikasa te cri dessus ? » demanda Reiner quand ils se mirent tous en marche pour la plage.

« Rien rien ... »

« Crache le morceau Jaeger, nous oblige pas à te faire accoucher ! »répliqua Jean.

« Ouais, on lui refait le position de l'accouchement comme ça il pourra nous déballer ce qu'il a sur le cœur ! » rigola Connie

La position de l'accouchement, concept crée par Reiner et Berthold plus Jean pour faire cracher Eren ses sentiments dès qu'il ne disait rien. Ça consiste à prendre Eren de force, à le mettre par terre et à lui lever et écarter les jambes. Eren se sentais très mal à l'aise et déballait tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce qui faisait éclater de rire Connie et les autres.

« NON NON TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! » gueula Eren en agitant les mains.

Et le groupe partit dans un éclat de rire.

«Es ce que ça avoir avec le faite que tu as un suçon très visible sur le cou ? » demanda Annie un sourire narquois au lèvre.

Eren rougit vivement. Le groupe s'arrêta net et lâcha un cri stupéfait.

Très vite il fut assailli de question :

« Qui c'est ? »

« Il est beau ? »

« Tu l'as fait ? »

« Es ce que c'est ton coloc' Eren ? » celle ci venait de Mikasa. Eren lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir divulguer l'info. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses amis de son déménagement.

Et il fut encore plus assailli de question :

« Comment il s'appelle Eren ? »

« Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble pour que tu emménage chez lui ? »

« Tu as déménager de chez Mikasa ? »

Eren avait la tête qui tournait sous toute ses questions.

« HEYYYYY DU CALME » fut il obliger de hurler pour couvrir leur chahut.

Tous la fermèrent mais dans leurs yeux, la curiosité y fessait rage.

Eren soupira.

« Je vous donne trois infos : 1) Il s'appelle Livaï 2) Il est méga canon 3) On s'est engueulé ce matin »

Tous digérèrent les maigres informations et ce fut Christa qui osa demander :

« Engueuler ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputer? »

Eren réfléchis un instant et répondit :

« Eh bien il s'est comporter comme un vieux con et un connard de première donc je lui en veux »

Christa enchaîna :

«Es ce qu'il a cherché à t'expliquer son comportement ? L'as tu écouté ? »

Eren se figea, oui Livaï voulais s'expliquer. Non il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il se l'était déjà dit dans sa tête des millions de fois, mais la vérité dite par une de ses amies était beaucoup plus révélatrices que ses propres pensées.

Il déglutit. Soudain une goutte d'eau tomba, puis deux et enfin un déluge.

Tous coururent à l'abri mais Eren resta là figer toujours préoccupé par ce que venait de dire Christa.

Un coup de tonnerre et un éclair le sortirent de sa rêverie.

« Eren vient, tu va être tremper ! » lui cria Armin

Mais Eren lui resta figer. Et il se tourna d'un coup vers l'océan déchaîner.

Et si Livaï était allé surfer ? Sous cette tempête arriver brusquement, il n'avait peut être pas eu le temps de rentrer ?

Alors le souffle court Eren s'élança vers la plage.

Malgré les cris de ces amis. Jean et Reiner on bien essayé de le rattraper mais sous cette tempête digne d'un film catastrophe Hollywoodien, le perdirent de vue.

Eren arriva en courant à une vitesse folle à la plage ou ils se positionnaient pour surfer.

« Livaï ! Livaïïï ! » Hurla t'il à s'en déchirer les poumons pour couvrir le bruit des bourrasques de vent et de la pluie torrentielle.

Il scruta L'océan houleux mais non il ne l'apercevait pas.

Et si il était tombé à l'eau ? Même le meilleur des surfeurs et nageurs n'arriverait pas à contrer le courant et à revenir sur la terre ferme !

D'un coup il fut tirer de ses pensées, il vit au loin la planche de Livaï.

Mais ou était Livaï...

Eren enleva son t-shirt et ses chaussures d'un coup et plongea dans l'eau. Il se transforma en triton, sa queue puissantes apparu, et il put respirer sous l'eau. Selon le raisonnement d'Eren, Livaï était encore accroché à sa planche mais par le cordon que tous les surfeurs mettent pour ne pas être séparé de la planche au cas ou il tomberait. Mais ce n'est pas par ce qu'il était accroché à sa planche qu'il respirait à la surface. Livaï pouvait être aussi dans l'eau … inconscient …

Eren secoua la tête, non Livaï allait bien. Il s'en convaincu Jusqu'au moment une forme sombre se détacha de l'eau grisâtre et écumeuse.

Eren hurla son nom dans l'eau mais ne put être entendu. Le royaume du silence avait avalé son cri de désespoir.

Livaï était là au milieux de l'eau sombre. Il ne bougeait plus et avait les yeux fermé, aucune bulle sortait de son nez ou de sa bouche.

Eren prit une demi seconde à réagir à cet vue affreuse avant de saisir Livaï et de le remonter à la surface.

Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, Eren entreprit de le ramener à la berge à une vitesse folle.

Il se dé-transforma une fois le sable touché.

La pluie battante se calmait peu à peu.

Eren traîna son corps un peu plus haut dans la plage.

« Livaï, Livaï ! » cria t'il en le secouant.

« Livaï répond moi, s'il te plaît ! » dis t'il dans une phrase emplit de peur et de désespoir

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Eren pencha sa tête et colla sa joue sur son nez.

Il entreprit alors de vider l'eau de ses poumons. Il appuya sur son ventre en remontant son geste pour expulser la plus grande partie de l'eau de son corps inerte.

Une fois que les torrent d'eau qui sortait de sa bouche ne soit plus que de simples gouttes Eren se pencha et lui fis du bouche à bouche. Il inspirait fort et en relevant le menton de son coloc' expirait avec cette même force. Les poumons de Livaï se remplirent, sa poitrine se soulevait.

Eren fit ça une dizaine de fois. Essoufflé il se redressa et constata que son état n'avait pas changer, presque pas, ses lèvres n'était plus bleu c'était déjà ça.

Eren appuya alors son oreille contre la poitrine et au lieu d'entendre des battements … il entendit le silence.

Eren sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il se plaçait au dessus de Livaï pour commencer la réanimation cardiaque.

Il pompa sa poitrine, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à trente.

Il refit du bouche bouche. Ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Et puis il pompa une nouvelle fois.

« Livaï, on n'as pas finit de parler, s'il te plaît reviens, reviens on n'a pas … finis de ... s'engueuler... »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Il expira deux nouvelles fois dan ses poumons.

Il se remit en position et de nouveau appuya de tous le poid de son corps pour faire battre le cœur qui ne devait normalement battre que pour Eren. Eren croyait au âmes sœurs et si Livaï était le sien, il serait le plus heureux des hommes ur terre.

« Livaï, je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça se matin, reviens, s'il te plaît, reviens je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! » cria à t'il en levant la tête au ciel comme pour demander un vœu cher aux cieux.

Et puis sous les mains d'Eren Livaï cracha de l'eau et toussa.

Il toussa à s'en faire arracher les poumons.

Eren était stoïque à côté de ce corps tremblant qui s'était relever et assit doucement en tremblant.

Alors que ce corps n'avait plus de vie il y a une minute à peine.

Eren éclata en sanglot et des torrent de larmes défilèrent sur ses joues, alors il se jeta sur ce corps tremblant et vivant qui était Livaï. Il l'enlaça le plus fort possible et pleura dans son cou.

Livaï posa ses mains dans son dos. Et murmura d'une voix casser :

« Ne me serre pas aussi fort, je ne peux plus respirer » Livaï souriait et Eren toujours en pleurant ria . Comme écho à leurs joie d'être ensemble, le ciels remplit de nuage se dégagea et laissa passer un rayons de soleil puis plusieurs pour enfin entièrement redevenir bleu azur.

Eren aida Livaï à se relever et ensemble rentrèrent chez eux.

Chez eux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Biboucka : Hahaha contente qu'il t'ai plus ! Et attend de voir ce chap ça va exploser ! Attend aussi peut être que Eren va être plus qu'attendri ;) ! Bref regarde ce chap aussi il va encore plus te plaire enfin j'espère !**

 **Bisou, bon chap et à bientôt !**

 **Librankh : message d'urgence pour toi et le chapitre qui vient : RESTE CALME, RESTE CALME ! promis la suite sera moins violente pour ton esprit ! gros bisou à la prochaine ! Bonne lecture Librankh !**

 **Bon chapitre à vous aussi qui lisent ma fic !**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 5 : Deviens et reste mien

Tout doucement Eren se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il entendait un bruit répétitif. Un battement de cœur. Il réalisa d'autant plus qu'il s'était endormi sur le torse de Livaï. La tête sur son cœur. Il soupira doucement. Il été bien là, blotti contre Livaï qui avait entouré ses bras autour de lui. La veille ils sont rentrés exténué et avait dû laisser la planche dans le salon d'ailleurs. Livaï va forcément devenir extrêmement maniaque en se réveillant. De plus ils sont rentrés dans les draps avec leurs shorts mouillés. Eren qui avait dû oublier ses chaussures et son t-shirt sur la plage ne comptait pas les revoir ! Les gens ont dû les voler ou ses affaires ont dû partir dans l'eau avec la tempête.

Pas grave il s'en rachèterais.

La veille Eren avait voulut que Livaï voient un médecin mais celui ci a catégoriquement refusé, il détestais les médecins. Ce qui avait arraché un sourire à Eren, content de retrouver son Livaï.

Son Livaï … Tous ce qu'il avait crié la veille avant d'être entendu revient dans sa mémoire et il se mit à rougir fortement. Il avait juste déclarer son amour à Livaï. Juste. Alors Eren pensa que après les quelques jours les plus intenses de sa vie, ou il avait rencontré Livaï, s'était installé avec lui, avait flirté avec lui, s'était engueulé avec lui, l'avait sauvé et avait dormi avec lui, il ne se sentais en faite que mieux, comme si quelque chose de manquant en lui auparavant avait comblé.

Il sourit. Son âme sœur remua doucement.

Puis il ouvra les yeux.

« Bonjour » dit Eren un sourire de merveille sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour » répondit Livaï avec un de ces tout petit sourire craquant. Il bailla.

« Tu vas aller voir le docteur aujourd'hui ? » continua Eren t'il toujours sur cet idée de la veille.

« Non , je crois avoir été clair hier soir, même si mon cœur s'est arrêter jamais j'irai voir un médecin … à moins que ce soit cette folle d' Hanji. » déclara t'il.

« Hmm d'accord … » céda Eren en sachant très bien qu'il allait appeler cette personne … Hanji, sûrement une amie de Livaï.

Livaï savait que Eren ne lâcherait pas l'affaire alors au moins qu'il fasse un check up par un docteur en qui il avait un tant soit peu de confiance.

Eren prit soudain la parole, en étant un peu rouge et avec une voix confuse :

« écoute, hier soir on s'est couché sans que je puise … m'excuser. Alors voilà, pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouter hier matin et d'être partis en claquant la porte. Je … »

Livaï le coupa :

« Non, non c'est moi qui te demande pardon j'ai été un gros con et connard en réagissant comme ça, j'aurais pas dû être trop aventureux dès le premier jour mais sûrement parce que … je sais pas … depuis que je t'ai vu ce jour là je ne peux imaginer ma vie … sans toi, tu as comme par magie combler mon cœur » lu déclara t'il un peu rouge.

Eren été stupéfait, es ce que Livaï venait de lui déclarer sa flamme ? Quoi ?

Eren été surpris et avait la bouche entrouverte.

Livaï rougissant de plus en plus détourna sa tête. Mais Eren ne voulait pas qu'il l'a détourne. Il voulait voir ces joues rouges, ces yeux bleu glacé gêné, il voulait avoir sa bouche sur la sienne, il voulait tellement plus de lui.

Alors Eren prit le visage de Livaï entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder et Eren lui lança un regard d'envie, de détermination très intense.

Ce regard, ce regard mit Livaï en extase. Il voulait encore le voir se regard mais le plus jeune entreprit de butiner ses lèvres. Puis après les avoirs touché par plusieurs doux et court baisers, Eren rapprocha la tête de Livaï de la sienne et lui donna un baise passionné et doux, tellement doux, mais très vite cette douceur fut remplacer par plus de brutalité et d'envie incontrôlée.

Livaï plaça ses mains sur le cul d'Eren, qui rigola devant tant d'audace. Il pouvait parler ! Pensait Livaï, le garçon était les jambes écarté de chaque côté de sa taille, les mains à plats sur le lit. Dans une position pareille, à cheval sur Livaï avec le dos légèrement creusées qui fessait ressortir ses fesses, qui n'aurait pas envie de les toucher !

Mais Livaï n'avait pas finit d' être audacieux. Il glissa la min sous son short et caressa ses fesses puis son intimité. Eren gémit doucement et sans le vouloir écarta sa mâchoire qui permit à Livaï de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune et de jouer avec la sienne. Eren gémit encore un peu plus fort alors que livaï serra ses fesses entre ses mains. Livaï eu un sourire de victoire. Ce gosse lui faisait tourner la tête et puisqu'il lui faisait tourner la tête il se permit d'aller encore plus loin.

Finalement Livaï est vraiment habile pour déshabiller les gens, Eren se dit ça alors que Livaï desserra son emprise sur son cul et alla descendre son short jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre ses mollets.

Livaï eu un sourire pervers alors qu'une idée venait d'éclore dans son esprit.

Mais qu'allait t'il lui préparer cette fois ci ? Eren en rigola tout seul, d'un rire chantant qui parvient aux oreilles de Livaï comme une mélodie unique et tellement belle.

Alors qu'il allait embrasser de nouveau Livaï, celui ci se glissa rapidement sous lui, chopa la jambe d'Eren le renversant au passage et toujours au passage envoya valser dans la pièce son short. Il était maintenant au dessus du plus jeune, un genoux entre ses jambes.

Eren ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et lâcha un rire tellement mélodieux que Livaï ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter en fourrant sa langue dans cette bouche ouverte, très vite cette bouche émit un gémissement quand la langue d'Eren rencontra celle de Livaï et qu'elles se mirent ensemble à valser. Un filet de bave s'écoula sur le menton du garçon durant cette échange de fluide très intense.

Eren était en symphonie avec Livaï, leurs âmes chantait dans la même mesure en écho à leurs esprits intensément heureux. Mais, bientôt leurs esprit quitta leurs corps, pour des désirs plus charnelle.

Alors qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffle, Livaï se sadique ne laissa pas le temps à Eren de respirer correctement, et appuya son genoux sur la bosse qui déformait le boxer du plus jeune lui arrachant au passable un gémissement plaintif. Eren reprit une inspiration assez bruyante.

Livaï restait là immobile un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

« c'est bon ta fini de décéder ou je peux continuer ? » lui demanda t'il en se rapprochant doucement de son entrejambe.

Eren rouge hocha la tête en essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadé.

Alors le plus âgé embrassa doucement cette bosse qui fit gémir encore plus fort Eren.

« Hannn »

Livaï eu un rire sadique et avec les dents attrapa l'élastique du vêtements et tira dessus.

Une fois le membre libre, Livaï le prit avec sa main s'amusant à le caresser et à faire patienter Eren qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

« Livaï, grouille ! Mmmhh » gémis t'il à la fin alors que le pus âgé venait de resserrer son emprise.

Livaï entama de lent va et vient puis s'arrêta.

« Mais qu'es ce que tu fo … » Livaï en profita pour glisser trois doigts dans la bouche d'Eren et donc lui coupa la parole.

Eren compris assez vite ce qui était étonnant dans la situation présente et lécha les doigts présent avec force ce qui déclencha un petit gémissement incontrôlé du côté de Livaï .

Eren rigola doucement et Livaï ôta ses doigts de sa bouche.

Puis avec son autre main vient caresser sur toute sa longueur la jambe gauche d'Eren qui frissonna à son passage. Il redescendit dans cette même caresse et attrapa la cheville du plus jeune pour placer sa jambe sur son épaule. Eren avec son autre jambe l'enroula sur le bassin de Livaï. Et celui ci avant de commencer préviens le plus jeune :

« Tu veux ou tu veux pas ? »

« Q … quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour ou non ! »

« Mais oui idiot, grouille toi »

Cette réplique impatiente, digne d'un gamin, ce qui fit sourire Livaï et il se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme pou le détendre du premier doigts qu'il venait enfoncer dans son intimité vierge.

Mais par surprise il ne dit rien, il avait même eu un petit soupir de plaisance.

Livaï en profita, il lâcha ses lèvres et entra un deuxième doights. Celui ci fit rougir Eren, il n'avait pas trop sentit le premier mais le deuxième lui fit plus de douleur. Mais cette sensation disparus bientôt quand livaï prépara sa chair dans des mouvements de ciseaux. Puis il eut pour la troisième fois ce sourire sadique qu'il avait quand une idée perverse lui traversait l'esprit. Il enfonça encore plus ses deux doigts et alla fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Eren lui avait plus mal et allait lui demander d'arrêter quand …

«Haaaa ! » Il se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains en rougissant fortement.

Livaï se pencha vers son oreille et murmura après avoir mordu tendrement le lobe qui fit pousser un soupir de plaisir à Eren :

« Je t'ai trouvé … » et comme pour appuyer ses dires il toucha encore une fois, ce petit endroit si délicieux qui faisait battre encore plus fort le cœur d'Eren.

« Oh Oui » cria t'il presque.

Livaï rigola franchement, ce genre de bruit lui mettait la tête à l'envers et son entrejambe plus dur.

Il se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son boxer, maintenant qu'il touchait la prostate d'Eren et que celui ci faisait de joli bruit.

Livaï enleva ses doigts ce qui fit grogner de mécontentement Eren. Se déshabilla rapidement et attrapa à toute vitesse une capote dans sa table de nuit.

Eren se délectait de cette vu plus qu'érotique. Livaï était vraiment vraiment canon. Il avait des muscles fins et voyants, une taille en V. Son point de vu lui permettait de le contempler dans toute sa splendeur pendant qu'il mettait la protection.

Livaï regarda brièvement Eren et rougi, le gosse le matait avec des yeux brumeux mais avec cette lueur d'envie physique sans précédent, il rougissais légèrement et était transpirant de bonheur.

Livaï déglutit devant cette vue plus que bandante.

Eren lui attrapa la main dès qu'il eut finis sa tâche et le fis plonger sur lui.

Il s'embrassèrent encore et encore et encore. Mais tous en faisant jouer leurs langues et leurs lèvres, leurs mains libres vinrent mètrent en position les jambes d'Eren comme précédemment. Une sur l'épaule, l'autre à la taille.

Livaï se plaça à l'entrée de la caverne aux merveilles puis tous en agrippant le membre d'Eren pour le détendre, rentra doucement au début mais le gamin si étroit et si chaud lui firent perdre les pédales et il s'enfonça d'un coup. Ce qui arracha un cris de douleur à Eren et quelques larmes.

Eren se sentais tiraillé dans tous le bassin, écartelé de douleur mais Livaï le détendit en faisant des vas et vient sur son membre assez rapide. Eren constata que Livaï tremblait.

« Li … Livaï ? » demanda t'il le souffle toujours un peu court sous la douleur qui diminuait pourtant.

« Escuse … moi, tu es si … que j'ai pas pu … » répondit t'il la voix tremblante.

Eren rougit de plus belle. Il l'embrassa tendrement alors que Livaï continuait ses gestes tendres sur son membre.

Sous ses gestes et baiser Eren se détendis très vite et sous un coup de rein, Eren indiqua à Livaï qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger.

Livaï un sourire au lèvres démarra doucement, il fit de doux coup de rein mais quand même Eren gémissait de douleur mais très vite celui ci commença à gémir de plaisir.

Quand Livaï accéléra un peu plus, leurs respiration était déjà saccadé et erratique.

Transpirants et gémissant les deux corps était unis par l'acte charnel qui devenait de plus en plus chaud et tremblotant de pur délice. Les deux corps était fait l'un pour l'autre. Il s'emboitait parfaitement, leurs prodiguait un plaisir parfait.

« HHHAAAA » cria Eren alors que Livaï sous un claquement de rein toucha la prostate du plus jeune.

Et ce cri se répéta encore et encore sous chaque coup de butoir de Livaï qui lui lâcher des grognement bestiaux et des râles de plaisirs.

La cadence s'intensifia quand Livaï et Eren sentirent un fourmillement chaleureux dans leurs bas ventre.

Eren roulait des hanches pour que Livaï atteigne plus vite et plus facilement ce point si sensible de son anatomie.

Dans une cadence effréné Livaï, explosa en se libérant sur ces paroles presque hurler :

« AHHH, E-Eren! »

Et eren se lâcha lui aussi entre leurs torses dans un cri de pur plaisir secoué par les dernier coup de Livaï qui se faisait tremblant et erratique.

Eren n'avait pas pu répondre à Livaï son esprit était trop loin, à des années lumières de la réalité, tous ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il touchait, ce qu'il sentait était presque surnaturel.

Livaï descendit doucement sur lui, éreinter.

Il sortit d' Eren enleva sa capote et le jeta puis alla se recoucher, en constatant qu'Eren s' était déjà endormis les joues encore rougis et le souffle encore fort.

Livaï remit un boxer propre puis vient se blottir contre sa bouillotte. Il couvrit d'un draps leurs corps.

Et encore engourdis par le plaisirs précédent, s'endormit de suite.

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut ! On toquait, non on essayait d'abattre la porte d'entrée …


	6. Chapter 6

**Bibouchka : CC ! Hahaha vraiment merci tes review sont parfaites pour booster mes envies déchaîner d'écriture ! Effectivement le truc le meilleur au monde c'est la réconciliation par batifolage, et merci de me dire que je l'ai bien retranscrit parce que justement je commençais à m'angoisser ne me disant que soit j'en avait trop fait ou alors pas assez Rhaaa c'est si compliquer les scène de cul ! XD ! Et aussi je voulais dire que le chapitre 5 avait une suite mais comme le chapitre allait faire dix pages A4 je me suis dit que j'allais couper la suite de la dernière phrase du 5 et le mettre dans ce chapitre ce qui m'amène à te dire : COMMENT FAIS TU POUR VOIR CE QUI VA SE PASSER ! Hahaha non d'accord ce n'est pas exactement ce qui va se passer mais il y a un peu de cela ! Okay je me calme, j'ai une grosse insomnie et je vais probablement sortir ce chapitre cette nuit vers 5h – 6h donc je suis fatigué et j'écris n'importe quoi aux gens ! Mais je rassure, ce chap aussi va être mouvementé et je ferais attention aux fautes ! Bisou bonne nuit à toi sûrement même si tu vas sûrement voir ceci demain matin ! Au plaisir de savoir que tu lis ma fic bisous A+ !**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 6 : Quand on est mis à nu

Des coups de tonnerre sur la porte d'entrée fessait même vibrer leur chambre.

Eren paniqué essaya de calmer son cœur encore endormi qui battait à la chamade après ce réveille brutale, Livaï en faisait de même.

Livaï prit soudain un air autoritaire et colérique, toujours en boxer il allait ouvrir la porte pour engueuler bien fort les connards qui les dérangeait dans leurs sommeil post-coïtal si bon !

« Attend Livaï tu n'est pas habiller ! » cria Eren lorsqu'il vit son amant quitter la chambre d'un pas lourd, les poings serré.

Alors pour le suivre Eren s'enroula dans un drap pour cacher sa nudité et le suivit, en se prenant les pieds dans le draps, Livaï avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

Livaï ouvra d'un coup brusque la porte et geula :

« Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous commencez à mes les casser alors dégagez d'ici plus vi … »

« Les amis, mais pourquoi vous êtes ici ! » lança Eren alors qu'il venait à coter de Livaï.

Les jeunes étaient rouges, tous ! Ils regardaient de la tête au pied Livaï et Eren don l'un était couvert que d'un boxer noir et l'autre d'un drap qui confirmais sa nudité derrière.

« Pourquoi tes mioches de potes viennent nous déranger à cette heure ci ! » lui lança Livaï un peu moins colérique. Mais toujours avec cet aura sombre.

« Il est cinq heure de l'après midi … » Ça c'est Mikasa qui l'avait déclaré les bras croiser comme pour souligner qu' elle était visiblement en colère. Elle continua sur sa lancer avec une veine tapant à sa tempe :

« Il est cinq heure de l'après midi, on a essayé de te joindre toute la sainte journée, hier tu es partis on ne sait ou pour faire on ne sait quoi sous une tempête digne de l''apocalypse, puis sans prévenir tu ne vient pas au boulot ce matin, alors oui on était un peu inquiet et ... »

« PAS QU'UN PEU ! » cria Armin en la coupant. Et puis comme pour terminer les phrases des uns et des autres, tout le groupe se mirent à parler un à un :

« Tu nous disait rien hier alors que tu était préoccupé et tu ne nous rassure pas aujourd'hui ! »gueula Ymir.

« Et on a dû par ta faute forcer Mikasa a cracher l'endroit ou tu vis avec ton jules ! » déclara Annie d'un ton calme mais sévère.

« On lui as fait l'accouchement ! » avoua Connie un peu fort.

« Et on te retrouve à poil ! » gueula jean à son tour.

« C'est pas sympas Jaeger ! » déclara Reiner

« Pas cool du tout » renchérit Berthold

Eren et Livaï était immobile, la scène était surréaliste.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux et Eren explosa de rire tandis que livaï fessait un de ces micros sourire.

Et puis sans prévenir ils leurs fermèrent la porte aux nez.

Les jeunes sur le pas de la porte restèrent stoïque devant la scène qu'il venait de se passer.

« Es ce qu'ils viennent vraiment de se foutre de nos gueule ? »demanda Jean assez perturbé.

« Et nous claqué la porte au nez ? » renchérit Christa.

Mikasa serra les poings. Puis tout d'un coup ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'une force inouïe et pénétra à l'intérieur de la villa. Suivi de près par Armin le deuxième meilleur ami d'Eren, ils se connaissaient depuis le primaire. Et finalement toute la troupe pénétra dans la demeure.

Il attendirent que les habitants reviennent.

« Bah il se fait pas chier le Eren ! Il s'est trouvé une de ses baraque ! »dit Jean une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

« Mouais ça a ses avantages de vivre avec Le caporal des vagues. »déclara Reiner tranquillement.

« Sérieux ! C'est bien ce Livaï Ackermann! Je n'avait pas du tout compris ! »s'extasia Jean.

« Sérieux c'est bien le caporal ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait pris sa retraite et … Oh merde alors ! »s'extasia Armin.

« Caporal ou pas si il a touché à notre Eren il va m'entendre ! » prononça Mikasa d'une voix tendue.

« Mikasa, tu te rend compte que le faite de Livaï était en boxer et Eren juste avec un drap et boitant signifiait qu'ils … l'ont ... fait ? » Demanda Christa à Mikasa en bégayant sur la fin de sa phrase gêné.

Pendant que les mioches essayait de dissuader Mikasa à bras le corps, de couper les cordes vocales de Christa pour avoir prononcer l'imprononçable et de tuer Livaï à coup de cures dents.

Livaï se rhabilla à la hâte, grogna du faite que leurs sieste fut bel et bien finit. Vu le bruit que les gosses fessait c'est sûr ils ne partiraient pas de sitôt et en prime la baraque était dans un état désastreux. Il devrait pouvoir les faire fuir en leur promettant qu'il l'aiderait à faire le ménage.

Livaï rigola sadiquement à cet éventualité plus que plaisante.

« Qu'es ce qui te fait rire ? » lança Eren dans son dos.

Livaï se retourna vivement puis passa à côté d'Eren et ferma la porte à clés.

Il se retourna vers le plus jeune qui déglutit bruyamment comprenant pas très bien pourquoi mais il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, il ne s'était pas encore remis de leurs partie de jambes en l'air de ce matin ! Il allait déguster !

Livaï posa une main sur le mur à côté de sa tête et enserra son bras de l'autre main, pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

Puis rapidement et brusquement ce qui fit gémir de surprise Eren, Livaï vint embrasser son cou, puis suçota la fine peau à la jonction de cou et de l'épaule, un emplacement assez haut et donc assez voyant pour un suçon. Livaï suçait tellement fort en y appliquant pourtant si délicatement ses lèvres sur sa peau que le contraste fit gémir Eren de bonheur.

Au bout de deux bonnes minutes, Livaï enleva ses lèvres, la peau était déjà marqué d'un vif rouge.

Puis il vient embrasser délicatement Eren et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Maintenant tous tes amis peuvent savoir que tu es à moi... »

Eren déglutit bruyamment une fois de plus et rougit fortement. Livaï eut un sourire de vainqueur et narquois à la fois.

Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Devant cette porte tous les gosses s'y était rassembler et écoutait.

« Tch, bande de gamin, ça ne se fait pas d'espionner les gens après s'être inviter chez eux ! » grogna Livaï en sortant de la chambre.

Les jeunes l'ignorèrent et se précipitèrent sur Eren qui quittait la pièce lui aussi en fermant soigneusement la chambre à clés pour éviter que ses amis découvrent le reste de vêtements et les draps souiller du matin.

« Eren il est trop possessif ! » glapit Christa en découvrant le suçon très voyant sur le cou de son ami.

Eren rougit et détourna la tête. Avant de reprendre du voix forte pour qu'ils comprennent le message :

« En quoi ma vie privé vous mêlent et en quoi vous vous permettez de vous incrustez chez moi comme ça ! » répondit il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis puis encore une fois il fut assailli de question :

« Depuis quand tu considère cet endroit comme chez toi ? »

« c'est sérieux entre vous ? »

« Depuis combien de temps durent votre couple ? »

Eren les stoppa d'un geste de la main et comme à son habitude répondit aux trois questions dans l'ordre :

« 1) Cet endroit est ma maison depuis que je suis partis du cagibis à poubelle qu'étais ma chambre 2) je ne sais pas 3) je ne sais pas » Il eu un peu plus de mal à répondre aux deux derrière questions.

Il n'en avait pas parler avec livaï et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble et se tripotaient que sa fessait d'eux une relation sérieuse et qu'il était un couple.

Il rougit doucement à cette dernière pensé. Un couple … En couple avec Livaï Ackermann … ça ferait sans doute classe sur FACEBOOK mais la réalité était tout autre.

« Bon les amis je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous mettre à la porte »

« Hein, pourquoi ? » s'exclamèrent t'il en chœur.

Et Eren prit la pire excuse de tous les temps mais qui les feraient fuir à coup sûr :

« On doit faire le ménage avec Livaï ! »

Et tous partirent les jambes à leurs cous, saluant brièvement les habitants avant de quitter les lieux.

Eren soupira une fois la porte d'entrée fermée.

Pendant qu'il regardait Livaï ranger à la vitesse de l'éclair, astiquant super-sonique-ment les meubles, nettoyant en dépassant le mur du son les vitres et toute surfaces à sa portée, Eren cherchait sur L'ordinateur de Livaï une information précieuse.

Ses amis !

Il rechercha cette doctoresse en particulier, parce que même si Livaï débordait d'énergie Eren aurait aimé qu'il se fasse examiner tout de même.

Et puis il tomba sur plus intéressant. Livaï avait des amis aussi. Son entraîneurs : Erwin Smith. Et les surfeurs qui était avec lui dans le club et dont Eren avait déjà entendu parler : Auruo, Gamblit, Petra et Eld.

Il rigola tout seul quand une idée lumineuse germa dans son esprit.

Livaï perplexe du rire solitaire de son amant, arrêta son ménage une minute mais le repris très vite quand il s' aperçut d'un grain de sable traînait encore sur le sol.

Pendant que Livaï nettoyait en profondeur, Eren contacta tous ses amis puis s'arrêta avant d'envoyer les messages.

Et si Livaï n'aimerait pas voir ses amis ? Et pourquoi il devait partager son Livaï alors qu'il venait à peine de l'avoir !?

Eren effaça ses messages mais pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Hanji Zoé, la doctoresse du club ou il était pour qu'elle vienne examiner Livaï.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Ça sonne, une fois, deux fois, puis ça décroche.

« Allô, Allô, Hanji Zoé à l'appareil, qui appelle ? » Elle avait une enjoué comme si elle se réjouissait de l'appel téléphonique, ce qui en faite était sûrement le cas.

« Hum … heu … bonjour je m'appelle Eren Jaeger et je vis avec Livaï et … »

« QUOI ! TU VIS AVEC LIVAÏ ! MAIS OU EST IL ? » Elle hurla dans le téléphone tellement fort qu'il dut éloigner l'objet de son oreille pour éviter de devenir sourd.

« Oui, hum je suis son colo'c et Livaï il est dans sa demeure privé au Costa Rica et ... »

« Ça me fait une belle jambe mon petit Eren, personne ne sait ou et sa demeure privé mais bon si au moins c'est localiser au Costa Rica la recherche devient moins planétaire. Oui donc pourquoi veut tu que je voie Livaï ? » Le coupa t'elle.

« Bah il s'est noyé l'autre jour et … » commença t'il puis elle le coupa encore une fois.

« Il est encore vivant ? » demanda t'elle empressement.

« Oui mais ça se serait mieux que ... » recommença t'il avant d'être recouper.

« J'arrive dans 2 petite heure, avec notre jet privé ça ira plus vite ! »Et sur ces mots elle raccrocha.

Eren encore immobile le téléphone à l'oreille se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Cette femme est vraiment folle pensa Eren. Puis il se demanda aussi si pour qu'elle soit aussi inquiète et proche de Livaï apparemment, es ce qu'ils avaient eu une relation intime? Eren se claqua les joues des mains pour ne plus y penser. Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir possessif.

Vraiment pas le moment parce que dans quelque heure une folle furieuse allait débarquer dans leur vie déjà mouvementé. Comment va réagir Livaï ?

Ce qui angoissa Eren encore plus, le faite que Livaï puisse lui en vouloir d'avoir révélé sa cachette secrète. Ou ils étaient si bien tous les deux …

Eren se ré-claqua ses joues. Du calme Eren !

Puis Eren sentit un mouvement dans son dos.

Livaï se tenait là un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Li-Livaï ? » demanda Eren en s'écartant petit à petit de la porte.

« Eren, me dit pas que tu as prévenu Hanji de l'endroit ou je me cache simplement parce que tu t'inquiète pour ma santé ? » dit il toujours avec ce même sourire pervers et un timbre de voix légèrement agacé et suave.

« Tu va devoir être punis Eren ! » déclara Livaï en commençant à enlever son t-shirt.

« Att-Attend Livaï on l' a fait ce matin et Hanji arrive dans quelque heure et … MPHH ! »

Trop tard Livaï avait déjà emprisonné ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Mon dieu, si Livaï le sautait au moindre prétexte, ils n'avaient pas fini d'avoir mal aux fesses. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'inquiéter ses amis et il n'avait pas fini de crier de plaisir. Sa propre voix aller se casser à force.

Et c'est sur ces pensés qu'Eren, perdit tous notion de logique alors que Livaï lui enlevait déjà le bas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bibouckha : Je pense aussi que nous le sommes ;) ! Et c'est pour cette raison que quoi que j'écrive, tu vas sûrement mettre le doigts dessus ! Donc je te laisse deviner la suite mais je ne pense pas que ce chapitre sera dédié à leurs déclarations d'amour doublés de leurs lemon ;) Je vais essayer de te mettre (toi et les autres lecteurs) en haleine pendant ce temps XD ! Gros bisou A+**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 7 : jamais je ne n'envisagerai la vie sans toi

Eren se réveilla doucement, il sentait un regard braqué sur lui. Couché sur le torse de Livaï profondément endormi, Eren était juste comblé, une part de lui chantait aux anges son amour inconditionnel pour cet homme. Mais es ce que Livaï lui avait déjà dit « je t'aime » ? Non mais lui non plus le lui avait pas dit. Et puis c'est sûrement trop tôt, Eren n'était peut être pas prêt à assumer une vie de couple ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et se décala de Livaï pour se lever. Mais …

« HHAAAAAAAAAA ! »Hurla t'il si effrayé qu'il tomba du lit dans bruit sourd.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, mais qui êtes vo … » Trop tard, Livaï le coupa dans sa phrase en sautant du lit et à une vitesse éclair, immobilisa la personne dans la chambre.

Cette personne le bras relever dans le dos par les soins de Livaï qui prenait un malin plaisir a la faire couiner de douleur.

« Livaï, aïe tu pourrais au moins … aïe me dire bonjour aïe ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas Aaaaaïeee vu ! »

« Comment t'es rentrer dans la maison Hanji ?! » lui déclara t'il avec une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix.

« La porte était ouverte … et votre chambre aussi, mais d'ailleurs Livaï que fais tu avec ce AAAAÏÏÏÏEEEUUUUHHH » puis elle fut couper par la douleur.

Eren calma son cœur et constata qu'il était à poil, puisque Livaï il y a quelque heure avait décidé de lui faire payer son appel téléphonique. Rougissant il se couvrit du drap.

Par chance Livaï avait enfilé un boxer suite à leurs ébat.

« Livaï lâche là, tu vas lui déboiter l'épaule ! » lança Eren préoccupé par la douleur que pouvait ressentir la doctoresse.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon attention ! » lui répondit il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Eren soupira avec un sourire en coin.

« Livaï … »

Livaï à contre cœur lâcha la femme et se releva.

« Hanji si tu pouvait arrêter d'être secoué et rependre la case de ton cerveau pour qu'il tourne rond ! » lui lança t'il acerbe.

« Livaï, qui est ce petit garçon ? »lui redemanda t'elle.

« Petit ! J'ai 17 ans faut pas exagérer ! » s'insurgea Eren .

« Eren est mon … mon … copain » lâcha Livaï hésitant et rouge.

Eren sourit jusqu'au oreille. Il le prenait pour son petit ami. Eren voulait crier de joie, non , il voulait embrasser Livaï là tout de suite et lui refaire l'amour là maintenant !

Comme Livaï s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de réaction de côté d'Eren alors qu'Hanji Hurlait de stupéfaction, il tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Il vit alors dans ses yeux, une magnifique flamme de désir et de fierté. Eren souriait aux anges. Et cette image immensément bandante qui lui fit arrêter ses battements de cœur, Livaï voulait prendre Eren même devant Hanji ! Mais surtout un autre aspect de cette image, c'est qu'elle le rendait heureux, immensément heureux, dans ces quelque mot qu'il avait prononcé et ce sourire merveilleux, ils avaient fait toute une conversation :

 _« Tu veux sortir avec moi et devenir mon petit ami ? »_

 _« je serais plus qu'heureux ! »_

Hanji avait fini de crier et observait les deux tourtereaux qui se regardait intensément dans les yeux.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Livaï était amoureux. Elle connaît depuis longtemps, trop longtemps Livaï et que celui ci tombe amoureux était un fait des plus inquiétant. Es ce que ce garçon lui aussi l'aime ? Apparemment oui, vu le regard ou brille le désir et la joie qu'il lançait à Livaï. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux galipettes, pensa t'elle.

« Viens mon bichon ! Je vais t'ausculter avant que tu ne mange tous crus ce pauvre petit ! » lança t'elle alors qu'elle traînait déjà Livaï jusqu'au salon.

Eren glapit, elle était assez proche de Livaï pour qu'elle puisse interrompre un moment intime, elle l'avait appelé encore une fois « petit » et elle avait aussi deviné qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus.

Cette femme est une sorcière qu'il faut brûler vive !

Eren enfila vite des vêtements et les rejoint dans le salon ou un bloc opératoire avait été installé !

Eren la bouche grande ouverte, quand avait t'elle put installé du matériel médical lourd dans leur salon ? Depuis quand est elle ici ? Eren dirigea son regard sur l'horloge.

« Il est 3h du mat ! » cria stupéfait Eren !

Alors que livaï s'installait en ronchonnant sur un brancard, il lui répondit d'un naturel déconcertant et d'un sourire narquois :

« Tu sais bien qu'on dort énormément après l'amour, Eren, et à n'importe quel heure de la journée »

Eren s'immobilisa, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Puis il prit une mine boudeuse toujours en étant rouge et murmura ces quelque mots :

« Je vais te le faire payer »

Livaï avait tout de même entendu, il s'allongea sur le brancard et avec ce tout petit sourire craquant il demanda :

« sous ou en dehors de la couette ? »

« Livaï ! Arrête ça ! » cria Eren plus qu'agacé que son petit ami détail leurs activités quotidienne dans la maison.

Livaï rit. Quoi ? Il a rit ! Un petit rire doux et narquois. Il descendit du brancard et se dirigea vers Eren. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Eren ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant.

Trop tard déjà il était fini, Hanji avait déjà prit Livaï par le bras et d'une force elle le remit sur le brancard.

« Hé la binoclarde, ta pas vu qu'on avait un moment intime!Et me pousse pas si fort ! »gueula Livaï.

Puis elle lui sourit et lui posa des électrodes sur le torses.

« dites Mme Hanji, es ce que tout ceci est nécessaire pour s'assurer que Livaï va bien ? » demanda Eren quand Hanji fit passée un énième test à Livaï.

« Mais oui mon petit, c'est bien toi qui m'a dit qu'il s'était noyé non ? Allez va prendre ta douche je dois parler à mon très cher Livaï ! »

« Quoi ? Mais non je reste ! » s'écria Eren.

Hanji regarda Livaï et Livaï essaya de lire dans les yeux d'Hanji. Puis au bout de longues minutes il soupira et regarda à peine Eren et lui dit d'un ton blasé :

« Eren je veux que tu aille prendre ta douche, et je veux entendre l'eau couler surtout ! »

Eren déglutit … Livaï l'empêchai de rester pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Eren soucieux soupira et hocha la tête et alla à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau le plus fort possible sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds et se cacha derrière le mur qui séparait le salon du couloir.

Il tendit l'oreille.

« … Voilà Livaï il faut pas que tu t'inquiète mais j'ai l'impression que ton cœur ne bat plus correctement. Il ne fallait pas faire de l'exercice physique après ta noyade et te reposer mais visiblement tu en as fait ! »commença Hanji avec un ton de voix inquiète

« d'accord et c'est tout ? »

« Livaï, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu as beaucoup plus de chance de mourir maintenant, tu peut mourir d'une crise cardiaque là maintenant ou quand tu surfera, tu as de l'arythmie ! Ce n'est pas normal, c'est même dangereux. Il faudrait que tu aille te faire admettre à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner ! »

Livaï ne dit rien et déclara d'un coup :

« Non, je vais très bien, je viens de me trouver quelqu'un, il me remplit de joie et de bonheur chaque jour ! Alors non je vais pas tous sacrifier, rien que pour faire plaisir à ta misérable conscience ! Sois heureuse pour moi et dégage de chez moi je t'en prie ! »

Hanji ne dit rien, elle semblait triste et inquiète mais Eren ne savait pas puisqu'il était cachée et qu'il ne pouvait qu'entendre la conversation.

« Que vas tu faire maintenant ? » dit elle dans un soupire.

« Rejoindre Eren sous la douche ! »lui lança t'il puis il continua :

« Quand nous serons sortit j'espère que tu auras balayer le plancher. Et je te préviens un mot à qui que ce soit sur l'endroit ou nous habitons et tu verra la mort »

Et sur ces mots Livaï commença à se déplacer vers le couloir. En une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme courra jusqu'à la salle de bain, se déshabilla, se plaça sous l'eau et commença à se savonner. Quand Livaï le rejoint sous l'eau, Eren se sentait mal !

Il avait écouté sans autorisation et avait appris des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du apprendre !

Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le pouvait pas parce que Livaï, le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la nuque, puis la carotide, il retourna Eren et ils s'embrassèrent vigoureusement sous l'eau.

Ils sortirent de l'eau après s'être laver. Ils changèrent les draps du lit de Livaï, se mirent en boxer.

Alors que Livaï commençait à flirter manuellement avec lui, Eren chamboulé se retourna et lâcha :

« Pas ce soir mon amour »

« Mais qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive mon cœur ? » s'inquiéta Livaï

« Rien, rien bonne nuit » répondit il automatiquement

« Bonne nuit » Dit livaï après avoir laissé quelque seconde de flottement ou l'inquiétude perçait dans l'air.

Et Eren s'endormit, une larme lui échappa qui roula sur sa joue pour atterrir sur l'oreiller.

Il s'endormit en évitant de penser que Livaï, que son Livaï risquait de évitant de penser aussi au faite qu'ils s'étaient automatiquement donner des surnoms parce que maintenant ils étaient un couple, parce que maintenant ils sortaient ensemble. Et cette idée remplissait Eren d'un sentiment immense de réconfort et de bonheur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Petit chapitre de tarte au Lemon ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 8 : là ou je t'emmènerais

Deux semaines venait de s'écouler et depuis Eren était tellement préoccupé et inquiet pour Livaï qu'il lui fessait la grève du sex, sans lui donner d'explication. Ce qui avait le mérite d'agacer Livaï au plus haut point, déjà qu'ils étaient officiellement en couple et en plus ils n'avaient même pas fêter la nouvelle comme il se doit !

Oui Livaï en ce moment était ultra sur les nerfs et ses couilles trop pleines !

Donc c'est ainsi qu'un moment donné Livaï en eut assez et décida d'aller surfer.

Merde quoi ce gamin le rendait fou sans aucune explication de sa par, tch le morveux allait le payer cher si il venait à découvrir la raison de ses angoisses nocturnes !

Parce que oui Eren était si préoccupé que quasiment une nuit sur deux il fessait de terrible cauchemar qui parfois le fessait pleurer dans son sommeil.

Bref, Livaï allait aller surfer, son esprit aller se vider peut être qu'il y verrait plus clair.

Il prit sa planche et sortit de la maison.

« Livaï qu'es ce que tu fait ? » lui demanda Eren qui rentrait des courses.

« Je vais surfer, tu vient avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non et tu ne va pas surfer non plus c'est clair ! » dit Eren paniqué

Mais qu'es ce qu'il a ce gosse ! Il n'allait pas lui donner des ordres quand même faut pas déconner, ils sont en couple mais il y a des limites !

« Oi Eren tu va pas quand même m'interdire des trucs comme on le fait aux gosses, parce qu'ici le gosse c'est toi ! »

Eren avait peut être mal compris mais s'est lancé dans l'engueulade sans réfléchir :

« Livaï ! Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse okay et non je persiste je ne veux pas que tu surf !

J'ai mes raisons et c'est pour ton bien ! »

« Bah explique toi merde, ça fait deux semaines qu'on est en couple et à part quelques baiser, tu ne me touche plus, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher et on a pas fait l'amour non plus ! Si ça continue notre couple va être foutu en l'air par tes raisons à la con ! » cria t'il

Puis sans prévenir Eren laissa rouler une larmes, puis deux et enfin un torrent se déversa sur ses joues !

Livaï devant l'image d'Eren pleurant à chaudes larmes et qui se tenait les côtes comme pour empêcher son cœur de partir en éclat, son cœur à lui se serra.

Puis machinalement, il vient enlacer Eren, il le serra fort dans ses bras pendant que le plus jeunes la voix secoué de sanglots lui dit :

« Tu va me quitter ? »

Livaï prit une voix de pure tendresse :

« Bien sûr que non mon cœur, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser filer comme ça. »

Livaï ne sut pourquoi il n'avait pu dire « je t'aime » mais apparemment cette réponse ci calma tout de même Eren.

« Si je fais des cauchemars la nuit c'est parce que j'ai peur que tu meurs ... » avoua Eren toujours la tête su l'épaule de Livaï qui l'enlaçait.

« Tu nous as écouté... »

« Oui désolé je n'aurais pas du ... »

« Eren je te rassure, la seule raison pour que mon cœur batte, c'est toi, tant que tu seras à mes côtés je vivrais, je vivrais jusqu'à ce la mort t'emporte et alors je m'éteindrais après toi . »

Eren soupira de bonheur à ses paroles et hocha doucement la tête dans le cou de Livaï.

Puis il redressa la tête pour le regarder, puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis passionnément pour être au final des bêtes qui tous en se déshabillant se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre mais trop tard ils étaient déjà nus au milieu de l'entrée.

Alors Livaï décida de prendre Eren sur la table de la cuisine.

Il le porta jusqu'à la dite table, posa Eren tremblant et rouge avec un regard déjà dans le vage emporter par le plaisir. A cet vue Livaï n'a pas eu le temps d'aller chercher du matériel et prit une jambe qu'il plaça sur son épaule. Eren en voulait déjà plus.

« Mais tu va avoir mal ! »

« M'en tape dépêche ! »

Et Livaï eu un rire sadique. Puis un sourire doux. Eren aimait ces deux facettes de lui qui fusionnait pendant l'amour c'était juste tellement érotique.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer cette pensée, Livaï commença à s'enfoncer dans Eren sans aucune préparation. Et il le fit d'un coup, ce qui arracha un cri mêlant surprise et souffrance à Eren.

C'est une chance que le plus jeune ne se déchira pas, ce dit Livaï, Mais le gosse était si serré, si chaud et si bon qu'il ne put s'en empêcher.

Alors qu' Eren essaya de respirer calmement pour évacuer la douleur, Livaï lui fessait des baisers et des suçons tendre un peu partout pour le faire se calmer.

Tout doucement la respiration hachée d'Eren revient à la normale et il indiqua à Livaï qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger.

Alors Livaï en profita et à fond. Tout doucement, il fit des va et vient puis sous les gémissement incontrôlée de plaisir d'Eren, accéléra la cadence et de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort sous les gémissement et la respiration erratique d'Eren.

Putain ce gosse avait une bénédiction du seigneur pour être aussi bandant!

Et Livaï lâcha un râle de plaisir à la fin de cette pensée.

Leurs corps suant et leurs respiration à eux deux trellement désordonné doublé maintenant aux cris d'Eren et de Livaï, on aurait dit que cette image sortait tout droit d'un porno ! Mais dans leur façon de lier leurs mains, en entrecroisant leurs doigts était si mignonne que non définitivement ce n'en était pas un !

Puis Livaï toucha la prostate d'Eren qui hurla presque de plaisir.

Puis Livaï la retoucha encore et encore en s'enfonçant encore plus ce qui fit maintenant vraiment hurler Eren.

Et au énième coup, Livaï se déversa dans Eren, qui sentit cette sensation chaude vibrante et tellement bonne, qu'il se lâcha entre leurs deux torses.

Toujours essoufflé Livaï lâcha une phrase :

« Viens avec moi en voyage »

« D'accord » Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Et se dirigeant vers leurs lit, ils s'endormirent le matelas à peine touché, Livaï et Eren collé l'un à l'autre.


	9. chapitre 9

Désolé je fais de plus en plus de petit chapitre c'est parce que les cours ont repris! Mais J'AI téléchargé l'application (d'ailleurs désolé pour deux ou trois personnes j'ai fait une fausse manip et du coup je les ia mis dans je sais pas quoi encore!!! Pour résumer je suis plutôt douée d'habitude pour l'informatique et les App mais bon il y en a certaine qui me sont encore inconnus XD) et un logiciel de traitement de texte pour travailler sur mes chapitres dans les trous ou dans les cours barbants XD! Bon voilà je devient chiante!

Bonne lecture ;)

Kaitei

Chapitre 9 : Là avec toi

Eren dormait dans l'avion. Putain de merde il est trop canon, entre le chaton et le gosse de 4 ans, tous ce qu'il a de plus mignon mais en plus âgé et en plus sexy. Et surtout Eren savait faire des trucs qu'un chaton et un petit enfant ne savait pas faire.

Livaï se delectait de cette vue pendant qu'il dormait, la tête sur son épaule et n'avait que des pensés extrêmement impures pour son copain.

Parce que maintenant c'est vrai ils étaient en couple, ils étaient en couple et se rendaient en France Pour profiter des vacances scolaires d'Eren. Ils allaient visiter la côte Basque et faire toutes les plages surfables possible. La nuit ils dormiraient dans une chambre cosy et insonorisées, dans un charmant petit hôtel au bord de l'océan avec piscine.

Le paradis pour eux. Sex Love Surf devrait être imprimé sur des T-shirt rien que pour illustrer leurs vacances. Oui Livaï en ferait imprimer dès leur retour.

«Mmmh Livaï» Livaï rêvait ou il venait bien d'entendre Eren murmurer son prénom, et il rougissait en plus !

Livaï lui passa la main une main dans les cheveux, lui carressa doucement la joue.

Eren ouvra doucement ses grands yeux vert et le regarda intrigué, Livaï lui dit la bouche contre son oreille :

«Oi Eren esce que tu faisait un rêve érotique sur moi?»

Eren rougit légèrement et les yeux pleins de désir et de défi lui dit :

«Non j'étais en dessous mais si tu le souhaite on échangera les positions à notre arrivée ...»

Livaï rougit ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, depuis quand Eren était si clair et si pervert dans ses désirs ?

«Gamin crit le plus fort ...» dit Livaï gêné.

Le couple a côté d'eux s'était effectivement retourner dans leurs direction legerement surpris.

Eren s'en aperçut et rougit légèrement. Mais ne s'en exscusa pas pour autant.

Bon se gosse était décidément éffronter Aujourd'hui.

Une hôtesse annonça la descente et Eren était tout d'un coup surexcité.

L'avion se posa, Eren comme un gosse impatient sorti quasi en courant sur le terminale et sorti en trombe sous le soleil s'en s'occuper des valises, évidemment.

Livaï charger comme une mule, le rejoignit à la sortie de l'aéroport.

«Hé Eren tu va pas me laisser porter ces foutus valises tous seul! Arrête de faire comme un gosse à Disney et viens m'aider!»

Eren prit un air adorable et s'excusa :

«Désolé mon coeur mais pour ma défense on est en vacances en France ... EN FRANCE ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé dans mes rêves les plus fous venir ici un jour ... Et pas avec mon copain surtout. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ... avec toi.»

À chaque passage un peu gênant de sa declararation il fesait une pause et rougissait un peu. Ce gosse, son gosse est décidément douer aujourd'hui pour le faire réagir, parce que Livaï lâcha les sacs dans un grand fracas.

«Livaï qu'es ce que ...» commença Eren avant d'être couper ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionément, puis Eren décidément bien entreprenant aujourd'hui força l'entrée de ses dents et lui fourra sa langue dans sa bouche pour commencer par la suite une valse effrénée.

Livaï eut un gémissement incontrôlé qui ravit Eren.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Eren essuya du revers de sa manche, le petit filet de bave qui lui avait couler sur le menton et déclara avec un sourire rayonnant:

« Mmmm 1min30, on commence à aoir du souffle!»

Livaï ricana.

«Tu pourrait tenir trois minutes ce soir à ton avi?»

Eren lâcha un rire mélodieux.

«Cinq! En ce moment t'es moins énergique!»

Livaï s'offensa, prit un air assez boudeur pour lui, ramassa les sacs, en mis deux dans les bras de Eren, qui lui avait un sourire victoieux plein de défi pour Livaï.

Ils allaient passer de bonne vacance. Eren le désirait pour l'avenir de leurs vies à deux.

Ils allaient passer de bonne vacance. Livaï avait deux ou trois idées pour argumenter leurs vies à deux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bibouchka: Salut ! Oui je vais bien merci et je t' envoi plein de courage pour les révisions (bon je suis mal placé moi aussi j'ai le Bac et je n'en fous pas une pour réviser XD ... mais je t'envoie quand même du courage ^^ ) ! Je te remercie de me dire que mes scènes de Lemon sont bien car c'est toujours compliqué! Livaï malade évidemment pour couper le « cul cul » de mon histoire et rajouter du dramatique ! gros bisous et merci de me faire sourire avec tes reviews qui me font chaud Au cœur ! A+ ;)**

 **Loulou Mochi : CC ! Merci de me suivre ;) ! Alors oui j'ai complétement zappé le côté surnaturel de mon histoire car j'arrive plus à placer cet élément, du coup j'attends de trouver ou le mettre mais pas dans ce chapitre je pense, mais que personne s'inquiète le « triton » va réapparaître ! Secundo, je pense vraiment que chacun peut représenter le couple Eren x Livaï comme il le souhaite, moi je me suis toujours dit que si il n'y avait l'humanité en jeu dans Snk, Livaï aurait sûrement eu un passé merdique mais serait tout de même plus aimable ! D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour tous les auteurs que je suit et que j'aime lire (y compris toi Loulou Mochi ;) !) de ne jamais vous laissez de reviews, parce que par exemple, toi, « cheerleader Eren » est une histoire fabuleuse mais j'aimerais bien que ça avance plus vite entre Eren et Livaï ! Et ça je n'arrive pas à te l'envoyer par reviews désolée … bref je termine sinon cette réponse va être un roman ! Oui j'ai vu aussi cet image sur Pinterest et ça m'a vraiment donné de l'élan pour cet histoire, je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué !**

 **Au plaisir de savoir que tu lit mon histoire, A+ !**

 **Désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour ce chapitre mais le VOILA ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Kaitei

chapitre 10: Aime moi et je te ferait rire

Il sauta sur le lit King size, littéralement il rebondit et finis son vol plané les bras et les jambes en étoiles suivi de son long soupir de joie. Tsss ce gamin va péter le sommier et adieu la caution …

« Il est parfait! » dit Eren en coupant les pensés de Livaï.

Il avait sur le visage un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants ... Merde il est vraiment canon !

Livaï reprit ses esprits après avoir largement mater son copain.

« Bah cet hôtel est plutôt classe alors ... »

« Non ce lit est parfait pour le sexe ! » Le coupa t'il de nouveaux.

Livaï qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée d'une canette de coca, s'étrangla.

Depuis quand il était aussi explicite pour ce genre de désir ?

De son côté, vu la quinte de toux de Livaï, Eren pensa qu'il y était allé un peu fort sur l'expression de son envie !

« hum hum … Messieurs je vous demanderais juste de faire attention aux meubles … si possible... »

Eren et Livaï s'était retournés en même temps. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, ils regardèrent le maître d'hôtel, un homme un peu âgés, avec un air gêné.

Eren rouge pivoine à cause du « si possible » et Livaï légèrement rouge aussi parce que cet homme avait entendu les propos explicite de son copain !

Livaï se reprit, se racla la gorge et prononça légèrement encore sous le choc :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas on fera attention merci ... »

Le maître d'hôtel leur adressa une parole de fin et partit de la chambre.

La chambre comportait un petit canapé, une télé, le lit, deux armoire et une pièce à côté qui était la salle de bain, ainsi que les toilettes à l'entrée de la chambre.

Une belle chambre d'ailleurs, typiquement locale avec ses volets en bois peints et ses poutres, La chambre était pourtant assez neutres et moderne, avec un joli papier peint gris et une peinture violine.

Livaï et Eren déballèrent leurs affaires, tout en les rangeant et en aménageant la chambre, Livaï proposa toutes les solutions pour que leurs séjours soit argumenter de promenade, de pique nique, de baignade et de surf.

«Cet après midi on peut aller se baigner, puis on rentre. Demain on louerait des planches et on irait faire toute la journée, les criques pleines de vagues puis on rentrerait. Après demain on pourrait faire une promenade et on pique-niquerait le midi sur un plage et on se baignerait puis on rentrerait … Si il y a truc qui ne te convient pas on peut changer, comme tu veux Eren ! »

« Oui il y a truc qui me dérange … pourquoi tu rajoute « puis on rentrerait » à la fin ! On fait quoi le soir ? Moi j'aimerais bien faire les marchés nocturne du coin !»

« Non … »

« Comment ça non ! T'es sérieux attend deux secondes j … » s'énerva Eren.

« Non parce qu'on rentrera et on baisera comme des sauvages toute la nuit, tu le fera ton marché nocturne mais pas pendant ces trois premiers jours. Compris.»

Eren déglutit et rougit aux mots « baisera », « sauvages », « trois premier jour ».

Il regarda ses fesses du coin l'œil puis soupira et déclara :

« Alors du coup, comment on s'organise pour me faire déplacer parce que pendant trois jours … quand même et hmph ! » Eren fut couper par la langue de Livaï.

Il l'embrassa puis Eren se joignit à la danse.

A bout de souffle Eren se retira en riant d'un son si mélodieux que tous les oiseaux du coin pourrait en être jaloux . Mais Livaï lui pensa que personne, même avec un piano ou un violon, des instruments qui ont pourtant un joli son, n'arriverait à égaler ce rire parfait.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher d'attraper ses reins de ses deux mains et de l'attirer à lui pour le câliner.

Eren passa ses bras autour du cou de Livaï et l'embrassa sur la joue, le cou, le nez …

Livaï ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, qui fit sourire Eren de toute ses dents.

Ils séparèrent au bout de cinq bonne minute, pour aller se déshabiller et se coucher, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Livaï en était sûr, il aimait de tous son cœur et de tout son âme Eren. Sa seule présence était une drogue pour lui, sa seule odeur, son seul rire une façon de faire battre son cœur plus fort à chaque instant. Son cœur ne battait que pour Eren et il ne savait pas comment il avait pu vivre sans lui jusqu'à présent.

Il le regarda dans son sommeil. On aurait dit un ange. C'était son ange, personne ne viendrait le lui reprendre parce qu'il était trop édicte.

Livaï sombra dans le sommeil au fil de ses pensés chaleureuses.

Eren quand a lui rêvait. Il aimait Livaï, tellement, tellement trop, il voudrait construire tellement plus avec lui qu'un simple voyage mais il n'avait que 17 ans, il ne comptait pas encore se marier avec lui mais l'idée était si alléchante.

Eren rêvait de son futur.

Livaï rêvait de sa déclaration.


	11. chapitre petit mot

Bonjour à tous,

Je déteste les fausses joies et je suis désolé d'en provoquer une …

Mais ce n'est pas correct de ne pas expliquer ou de laisser un petit message pour s'excuser.

Alors je voulais dire que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis plus d'un mois, mais j'ai déjà commencer le nouveau chapitre qui devrait paraître juste après le 26 juin !

Et encore vraiment désolé, vraimet vraiment désolé !

En espérant que vous me lâcherez pas A+ !


	12. Chapter 11

**Alors je vais rectifier, non ils ne sont pas à Paris (il faudra m'expliquer d'ailleurs ou j'ai écrit Paris parce que j'ai relus mes précédent chapitre et je ne l'ai pas vu!) mais dans le sud ouest, sur la côte Basque !**

 **Oui j'ai écrit précédemment que vous deviez attendre le 26 juin mais heureusement pour tous le monde sauf pour moi qui fait une insomnie, je vous livre ce chapitre en avance ! Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisirs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kaitei

Chapitre 11 : que mon cœur chante, à tes côtés je peux même le faire ac-capela !

Livaï à payer pour une semaine de voyage, il comptait bien en profiter le plus possible.

Les deux premier jours, ils avaient enchaîner les plages de surf. Dans les détails, le premier jour ils avaient surfer dans quatre crique merveilleuses. Le second jour sur 6 plages, ils s'étaient tellement éloigné de la plage d'où ils étaient partis, qu'ils ont parcouru vingts kilomètres en nageant le long de la côte pour retrouvé une plage accostable. Ils ont débarqué sur une petite plage privé près de la frontière espagnol. Par chance les habitants, les voyant arriver tout frais et trempé devant leurs portes ne se sont pas montré hostile. Ils ont même rit quand notre couple d'amoureux leurs ont demandé :

« Excuser nous mais es ce qu'on toujours en France ? »

Le couple les avaient alors regarder comme deux extraterrestre puis rit. Ils les avaient invités à rentrer se réchauffer dans leur demeure.

« Thé ou café ? » avait alors demandé la femme depuis la cuisine un peu rustique.

« Thé merci. » avait alors répondu immédiatement Livaï alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé par un geste du mari.

« Et vous Eren ? »

« Comme Livaï s'il vous plaît »

Pendant un petit moment, Livaï et Eren gêné d'être chez des gens qui semblait être très gentil mais qui ne connaissait restèrent silencieux, mais très vite l'homme qui s'appelle Philippe leur posa une question :

« Alors votre lune de miel se passe bien ? »

Eren avait rougit fortement, mais Livaï resta calme et répondit :

« Oui merci … mais comment vous avez deviner ? »

« Oh c'est simple, quand vous vous regardez des étincelles apparaissent dans vos yeux et dès que l'un bouge l'autre le suit, comme des aimants, je le sais parce que ma femme et moi sommes pareil ! » rigola t'il gentiment.

Mais Eren n'avait pas écouter la réponse de l'homme … Es ce que Livaï venait d'admettre … comment dire ça … un mensonge ? Une fausse vérité ? Un rêve ? Devant la question embarrassante d'un inconnu ?

Es ce que Livaï venait d'exprimer un désir à voix haute ? Eren n'en revenait pas et plus il y pensait plus il rougissait. Mais il y a de quoi, Livaï l'aimait t'il au point de vouloir l'épouser ?

« Eren ? Eren ? » demanda Livaï en le tirant de ses pensés.

« Oh euh oui qu'es qu'il a ? »

« Ça va ? Tu es tellement rouge je crois que tu as attrapé un coup de soleil ... » prétendit Livaï.

Livaï avec cette déclaration lui avait fait de l'effet ! Il en était heureux, parce que Eren aurait pu répondre autre chose mais au contraire il avait simplement rougis.

Livaï avait des rêves déjà pleins la tête alors si en plus Eren lui donnait l'autorisation, Livaï n'aurait pas fini de proposer des projets !

« Non non ce n'est rien... » déclara Eren après avoir longuement détaillé le visage de son amoureux.

Eren prit alors la main de Livaï, et la serra fort. L'homme sourit devant un si beau couple.

La femme arriva alors avec les boissons et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou se trouvait son mari, qui lui passa une main sur la taille.

Elle prit un sourire et demanda :

« Alors comment comptez vous rentré ? »

Eren et Livaï se regardèrent et gêné déclarèrent :

« On n'en sait rien ! »

« Bah il y a sûrement un TER qui relie ce village à la ville d'où vous êtes partis ! On vous déposera à la gare demain !

« Oh non on ne veut surtout pas vous déranger ! » s'exclama Eren.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas on a une chambre d'ami à côtés de la chambre de nos enfants, on serait ravi de vous accueillir pour la nuit et puis il est déjà tard ! »

Effectivement dehors le soleil se couchait à vue d'œil et inondait l'océan d'une couleur orangé si magnifique.

Eren soupira après avoir admirer quelques seconde la vue :

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas alors d'accord »

« Bien c' est entendu je vais préparé votre chambre et faire à manger pour ce soir ! » dit la femme en se levant.

« Je peux peut être vous aider ? » demanda Eren.

« Oui volontiers, je n'aime pas faire les draps ! »

La femme qui s'appelle Sophie et Eren partirent ensemble vers un couloir.

Livaï ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'adorable fessier bien moulé de son « conjoint » dans le short sec que leurs avait prêté Phillipe.

« Donc vous venez d'où ? » demanda L'homme qui fit revenir Livaï à la réalité.

« Du Costa Rica »

« Et si je peux me permettre, vous êtes bien Livaï Ackermann ? Le célèbre surfeur ?

« Oui je le suis mais célèbre plus beaucoup depuis que j'ai raccrocher. »

« Oh que non, tous les jeunes surfeurs parlent encore de vous au présent ! »

Livaï sourit doucement, il se foutait d'être célèbre mais même si après tous ces mois de retraite il restait une légende vivante … ses chevilles et sa tête allaient gonfler !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent des informations comme le fait que Phillipe et Sophie avaient donc deux enfants, Mathéo et Célia, qui ont respectivement 17 et 14 ans. De son côtés Livaï lui dévoila la façon dont il avait rencontrer son cher et tendre, en omettant bien sûr la partie queue de poisson ect …

Quand ils manquèrent de conversation, c'est à ce moment là que leurs époux respectif avait décidé de revenir.

Eren se replaça à côté de Livaï.

« Mon chéri, Eren m'a raconté comment lui et son mari se sont finalement mis en ensemble, et comment ils avaient fini par se marier et toi tu as appris des choses intéressantes de ton côté ? » rigola la femme. S'en suit des rires de politesse de la part des deux invités, mais la mari avec un sourire sournois lança :

« Pardonnez ma femme elle a un humour qui lui semble drôle ! »

« Oh vraiment dans ce cas si mon humour te semble si nul, tu vas faire la cuisine de ce soir ! » répliqua t'elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Quelques secondes passa, ou le mari voulut se faire petit.

« C'est bon je m'y colle ! » abandonna la femme.

Alors qu'elle partait vers la cuisine, Phillipe rigola doucement et dit à Livaï :

« Maintenant vous savez comment faire pour échapper à la corvée ! »

« Je vous assure, il n'échappera jamais à la corvée, lui il fait la cuisine et le ménage et moi je travaille ! » déclara Eren avec un grand sourire mais lança tout de même à Livaï un regard qui déclarait : ne t'avise jamais de faire comme lui !

Livaï rit du nez. Bien sûr qu'il s'occuperait de la cuisine, toute la vie s'il fallait ! Mais le fait que Eren vient de dire publiquement que son « époux » puisqu' apparemment il avait lui aussi décider de se mettre dans le jeux « mariage », que Livaï donc était une sorte de femme au foyer et que Eren bossait comme un homme, ça n' allait pas se passer comme ça !

« Je rectifie, je suis en retraite mais je compte bien redevenir actif, et non seulement Eren travaille comme vendeur de produit laitier dans un marché mais en plus lui au contraire n'en fout pas une pour m'aider àà nettoyer donc de nous deux mon chou qui s'est qui trime le plus ? » déclara Livaï mesquin.

Eren surpris et qui en assimilant les paroles de Livaï devient de plus en plus rouge de colère, se leva lentement.

« Ça mon cher tu va le regretter ! » dit il seulement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour aider Sophie.

Quelque seconde passa ou les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, puis Livaï se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait pas fait exprès, il avait sortit ça comme ça juste pour se venger d'une, sûrement, mauvaise interprétation des paroles d'Eren.

« A ma grande expérience vous venez de faire une boulette, mon gars ! » déclara Phillipe, auquel Livaï lui jeta un de ces regards froid et paralysant, le regard qui pouvait vous tuez ou prédire votre mort !

Phillipe écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis se renfonça dans son siège.

Livaï ne savait pas quoi faire. Une fois la cuisine terminé, Eren et Sophie avait mis la table, placer les plats, les parents avaient appelé leurs enfants, ravi de rencontrer leurs nouveaux invités, et ils avaient commencé à manger. Les discussions allaient de bon train et plusieurs fois Eren rit aux blagues de leurs hôtes. Il riait, discutait, souriait à tous …

Sauf à Livaï, il lui fessait la gueule, et tant que celui ci ne ferait pas quelque chose pour se faire pardonner, il pourrait poireauter, sex, regard, tous ! Eren allait faire la grève à Livaï.

Tans pis pour lui, non mais sérieusement, il avait osé lui dire qu'il ne foutait rien, qu'il ne bossait pas vraiment dans un boulot officiel, c'est sûr Eren ne fessait jamais le petit déj et ne fessait jamais le ménage, c'est vrai il était moins maniaque que son "mari" mais il le fessait quand même, alors que Livaï lui restait en vérité ses journée sur le canapé à lire ou a aller surfer, elle est belle la vie de retraité !

Cela le mettait vraiment en colère et durant tous le repas, il ne lui accorda le moindre regard, le moindre sourire. Il était vraiment fâché !

Une fois le repas terminé, Eren et Sophie débarrassèrent.

« C'est vraiment bien d'avoir de l'aide pour ce genre de tâche, ça va plus vite ! » déclara Sophie à sa quatrième assiette.

« Oh mais de rien, c'est moi qui vous remercie de nous accueillir, comme ça à l'improviste, vous êtes d'une hospitalité très généreuse ! »

Sophie lui sourit, Eren le lui rendit. Elle se retient en vérité de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas être si en colère contre Livaï. Mais elle se retient car elle as bien vu que c'était une des premières petites disputes quotidienne. En gourou du savoir de longévité des couples, elle se dis qu'il fallait mieux les laisser expérimenter.

Après une soirée très festive sur le thème des jeux de société, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Livaï avait attendu toute la soirée de pourvoir se retrouver seul avec Eren pour pouvoir discuter et éclaircir le problème.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre en silence, comme ils n'avaient pas de pyjamas, ils se mirent en caleçon, déposèrent leurs vêtements sur une chaise et se glissèrent dans les draps.

Livaï décida de se moment calme et détendu même si Eren avait toujours une aura colérique, pour se lancer.

« Hum, mon chéri, je suis franchement désolé mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé. Je sais pas si c'est le faite que l'on leurs as menti, comme quoi qu'on était marié qui m'as fait pousser les ailes mais … enfin … désolé quoi je suis un pauvre con parfois et si tu m'épouse un jour tu le découvriras encore plus et mmph ! » Livaï fut couper par les lèvres d'Eren. S'ensuit un long et langoureux baiser.

Eren lui avait pardonner, aussi facilement, mais peut être que c'était les bons mots ? Livaï ne le savait pas, il n'arrivait plus à penser comme toutes ses fois ou ils s'embrassent, dans ces moments là ni Eren ni Livaï ne pense, ils s'occupent juste de s'embrasser et de s'aimer du plus fort de leurs êtres.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons enterrer l'épisode (le malentendu) « surf à Paris » et je vais vous demander une sorte de sondage en review.

Mais tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de mes (trop) longue absence. Mais pour ma défense il y a eu : les exams de fin d'année et mon pc m'a lâcher comme un traître trois semaines avant d'en avoir un autre ! Bref ça été très compliqué de commencer ce chapitre ci !

Sinon je suis devenue modératrice (à l'essai) sur un forum : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, n'hésitez pas a y jeter un coup d'œil c'est super sympas !

Bon voici mon sondage : Faut t'il que j'ajoute du dramatique (une bonne scène SAD doubler de son lots de problèmes) à mon histoires ? Car entre nous ma fic est devenue un peu cul-cul mais je sais que les romances ça plaît à des gens mais pas à d'autres. Donc vous allez me dire si vous aimeriez que je l'ajoute ou pas et quand j'aurais reçu les derniers commentaires je ferais le total et la moyenne général des lecteurs ! SAD ou ROMANTIC à vous de choisir ! La plus grande majorité gagne !

Bonne lecture à tous et à vos claviers pour le sondage merci !

Chapitre 12 : autrement dit ?

Après s'être réveiller, ils étaient partis en voiture jusqu'à la gare la plus proche. Philippe et Sophie leurs avaient même payer le Ter, Eren et Livaï les avaient remercier dix mille fois et leurs avaient promis que si un jour ils revenaient en France, ils iraient les saluer. Ils avaient échanger leurs coordonnées pour s'appeler de temps en temps.

Suite à ces deux jours passé hors de leurs hôtel, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : se retrouver seuls pour se sauter dessus. Selon les termes exact que Livaï avait employer « Je n'ai qu'une envie celle de te faire crier comme une cochonne pendant que je te fait des cochonneries ... » faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux Eren. Il lui avait asséné une petite claque sur le bras et se pencha pour susurrer à son oreille « attend encore un peu mon cochon et mon cul sera tout à toi... » Ce qui avait fait ricaner Livaï. Ils étaient presque arriver, malgré cela une tension sexuelle très intense s'était installer autour d'eux. A tel point que personne ne s'était assis aux sièges alentours des leurs.

Une fois sorti du train, C'est presque en courant qu'ils étaient retourner à leurs hôtel.

Livaï prit la main d' Eren et le traîna plus vite jusqu'à leurs chambres, Ils passèrent devant le réceptionniste qui les salua mais eux non, ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient vraiment baiser comme des bêtes la !

Livaï pris sa clés la tourna a toute vitesse puis défonça la porte. Il attrapa Eren en dessous des genoux et le porta façon princesse ce qui fit couiner Eren. Ils entrèrent et Livaï ferma la porte d'un coup de talon. Il jeta Eren sur le lit puis se jeta sur Eren.

Très vite les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce. Puis Livaï avec les dents enleva le dernier bout de tissu qui couvrait Eren. Avec un sourire très carnassier, il écarta les cuisses d' Eren sauvagement, ce dernier gémit quand son amant le prépara plus tendrement à sa venue mais très vite ses lèvres puis sa langue furent occuper par autre chose.

Livaï arrêta de le préparer pour s'incruster dans l'interstice. Eren, sous le coup de l'habitude sûrement, s'habitua très vite à sa présence, se qui donna le coup d' envoi à Livaï. Il l'avait prévenu, il serait bestial.

Sous les grands et profond coups de rien de livaï, Eren jouit rapidement, mais pas Livaï, qui en grand sadique s'amusa à malmener sa prostate encore un peu. Quand ce fut chose faite, il relâcha sa tension et atteignit lui aussi l'extase.

Puis sans demander leurs reste ils s'endormirent côte à côte à peine couvert du draps de leur lit.

Ils se réveillèrent quelque heure plus tard mais la nuit tombait déjà.

« Livaï tu te souviens tu m'as promis ? »

« Quoi donc ? » s 'inquiéta l'intéresser qui normalement ne promettait jamais rien.

« Que quand les trois jours de sexe serait passé, on irait se balader dans les marchés nocturnes. Tu t'en souviens j'espère … pour toi ? »

Livaï réfléchis quelques secondes à son plan de secours. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à son gamin. Mais les marchés nocturnes c'était le genre de truc à l'irriter au plus au point. Et pas que les marchés nocturnes, tous les marchés, sauf celui ou il avait revu Eren pour la première fois. Ce marché ci était spéciale, il n'était pas un grand romantique mais quand quelque chose de spéciale se produisait à un endroit, il avait l'habitude de ne pas l'oublier.

Pour en revenir aux marchés, ces endroits l'horripilait, il y avait que des trucs qu'il détestait. Trop de gens. Trop de bruit. Trop de tentation pour Eren. Après quelques mois de vie commune, il s'était rendu compte qu' Eren était un acheteurs compulsif, mais comme sur l'île (Nda : pour éviter tout autre malentendu je rappelle qu'ils vivent au Costa Rica) il n'y avait pas vraiment de boutique à proprement parler, mais beaucoup d'avion. Un soir Livaï avait retrouvé Eren entouré de carton AMAZON® qu'il déballait tranquillement. Il avait passé en faite des commandes en douces et venait de se faire livrer. Les cartons surplombait Eren d' un bon mètre et cela faisait comme un château fort de fric foutu en l'air dans des conneries inutiles.

« Oui je m'en souviens, mais le marché ne tient pas puisqu'il manque une nuit de sexe. On a effectivement fait trois jours mais hier soir on ne l'a pas fait donc ça ne compte pas. »

Eren fit la moue et fronça les sourcils à cause d'une légère colère. Mais un idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Avec un sourire faux et de grands airs, Eren lança à son preux chevaliers :

« Mon cher, dans ce cas je vais y aller seul, et tout le monde pourra profiter de la belle vu de mon derrière quand j'aurais mis mon short le plus avantageux … pour moi et pour les inconnus, qui peut être seront aussi pervers que toi ! »

Livaï déglutit fortement. Puis en tournant la tête sur le côté déclara avec une légère gêne :

« dans ce cas, je vais t'accompagner » puis il reprit de l'assurance et dit avec un sourire carnassier : « Et comme ça de un personne ne te toucheras et de deux je pourrais te toucher le derrière dans le fabuleux short que tu va mettre »

Eren souffla du nez, prit la mouche et enfin baissa la tête un peu rouge.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais tu es un pervers, mais tu es mon pervers »

Livaï ricana gentiment et s'approcha d'Eren, lui vola un baiser et lui dit :

« C'est bien ce que je pensais tu es naïf, mais tu es mon naïf »

Puis s'ensuivit de longs et langoureux baisers. À la fin de l'échange ils prirent une douche, s'habillèrent. Livaï à largement mater son compagnon durant tout le trajet jusqu'au marché qui se situait le long de la plage sur les trottoirs accolé à celle ci.

Livaï prit un air désespérer quand les bruits du marché vinrent taper conte leurs tympans.

« Ohh allez Livaï, c'est pas la mort ! »lui souria t'il en arrivant devant les premiers stands.

Il grogna en guise de réponse négative.

Puis sans prévenir, Livaï décida, lors du troisième ou quatrième regards envers son amoureux peu discret et lourd de sens, de lui prendre la main. Ci celui ci fut surpris il ne le montra pas et au contraire resserra son emprise.

Ils marchèrent lentement comme cela durant de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heures.

Eren buta son regard sur un stand. Il décrocha sa main de celle de Livaï et celui ci vient regarder de plus près ce qui as attirer son regard.

Une bague, une jolie bague en argent, assez large et simple, puisqu' apprement elle pouvait être graver.

« Monsieur, je prend une bague comme celle ci. » annonça Livaï après avoir repérer la taille de celle d'Eren.

« Quoi ! Non mais t'es fou ! C'est pas la peine, vient on va à la plage ! » S 'exclama Eren rouge comme une pivoine.

« Eren va voir ailleurs si j'y suis » lui répliqua pourtant sans volonté de méchanceté Livaï.

Eren fis une tête des plus choqué et peiné.

Et merde il avait pas fais gaffe. Il a pas voulu être méchant juste qu'il voulait lui dire d'aller à la plage avant lui. Mais quel gros con il pouvait faire !

Avant que Livaï puisse le rattraper, Eren courait déjà quelque part ou il ne pourrait pas le voir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait t'il dit ça comme ça ? Les larmes commençais déjà à couler le long de ses joues. Mais quel connard insensible !

Il avait atterrit sur la plage essoufflé puis se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'eau calme de cette nuit fraîche.

Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit dans le sable, juste devant les dernières vagues qui s'échouait en écume sur la plage. Il s'assit juste pile pour que cette écume lui caresse les pieds.

Il était au calme total. Il soupira d'aise. Mais son répit fut de courte durée, il entendait déjà quelqu'un s'approcher à pas feutrer.

« Livaï je suis en colère et déçu. » lui annonça t'il d'un voix peiné.

« Je sais, désolé je suis un gros con, un véritable connard, mais ... »

« Mais tu es mon connard à moi c'est ça ? » souri t'il faiblement.

« Ouai ... »

Eren et lui restèrent silencieux sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

Quand cette ambiance devint trop lourde Eren se décida à le regarder mais ce qu'il vit en premier fut un petit écrin, une petite boîte carré. Livaï la lui tendait, le visage impassible, tournée vers l'horizon de l'océan noir, ou se reflétait la lune d'un pâleur éblouissante.

Eren prit la petite boîte velouté et l'ouvrit. Un éclat se refléta dans ses si beaux yeux verts. La bague scintillait sous les rayons de la lune. Il l'a prit délicatement et la détailla comme si cet anneau était le premier qu'il ait vu. À l'intérieur une inscription y était gravé : « pour mon poiscaille, ensemble à la vie, à la mort »

Eren pouffa légèrement.

« Je te promet une chose, un jour on se mariera mais pour l'instant considère toi fiancé à un connard pervers. »

Et sans un mot de plus Eren l'enfila sur annulaire gauche, puis sans prévenir sauta sur Livaï pour l'enlacer du plus fort possible.

Et on aurait dit que le temps se figeait juste pour eux, pour que seul eux profite de se moment si tendre et romantique.

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, n'oubliez pas le sondage ! A+ tout le monde, à un prochain chapitre !


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci a ceux qui ont jouer le jeu du sondage. Et comme j'ai deux Sad et Romantic je préviens que ce chapitre sera le début d'un grand et épouvantable malheur ! XD non sans déconner je vais faire couler l'hémoglobine les gars ça va être sanglant ! XD pour ceux qui connaissent (série tv) Urgence ou GREY'S ANATOMY eh ben imaginez vous ça comme référence je vais essayer de les surpasser ! XD pff je deviens folle désolé je m'emporte ! Sur ce bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi nous ?

Le séjour touchait à sa fin. Bien que la semaine a été faite de sex en tous genre et de surf, Livaï et Eren était ravi. Même si Eren avait un peu mal a un certain endroit et qu'il lui était légèrement difficile de marcher, ils se dirigeait tous deux vers l'aéroport.

Mains dans la main, ils se remémoraient les moments clés du séjour. Et surtout la veille quand Livaï avait offert une bague à Eren.

Es ce qu'on peut considérer ça comme une bague de fiançailles ? Eren ne le savait pas. Il n'avait pas parlé de cet événement à Livaï depuis la veille. Ils étaient rentrer, s'étaient embrasser pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit comme à leur habitude, ce qui avait conduit à d'autre folie.

En faite, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parler depuis ce matin. À part le bonjour routinier. Après ils avaient fait leurs valises, ranger la chambre, ils avaient ensuite rendu les clés, puis pris un bus jusqu'à l'aéroport. Le seule moment ou ils s'étaient montré leurs affections c'était il y a quelque minutes quand ils avaient instinctivement enlacer leurs mains.

Depuis ils attendaient comme ça dans l'aéroport, assis côte à côte, leurs mains entrelacer, la bague d' Eren scintillant sous les rayons du soleil qui perçait les grandes baies vitrées du terminales C. Leur vol fut annoncer et ils se levèrent sans se lâcher. Livaï passa un bras autour de la taille d'Eren, qui si il parut surpris n'en montra rien, trop heureux d'avoir d'autre point de contact avec son bien aimé.

Ils montèrent toujours attacher comme cela dans l'avion.

Eren se tortilla sur son siège mal à l'aise.

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Livaï serein.

« Oh … rien, rien … juste un mauvais pressentiment, ça me fait mal au ventre. » lui dit Eren, les sourcils froncer, en se frottant le ventre, visiblement soucieux.

Livaï rit doucement, et voilà qu'il se prenait pour une voyante maintenant.

Eren un peu fâché qu'il se moque de ses pressentiments et donc de sa personne fit la moue et tourna la tête vers le hublot. Livaï tiqua ce mauvais comportement et l'attira sur ses genoux pour qu'il se détende. Ainsi la tête sur les genoux de Livaï et les bras autour de sa taille, avec les mains de Livaï se baladant dans ses cheveux, Eren respira plus tranquillement et son mal de ventre disparut.

Pourtant Livaï aurait du prendre au sérieux Eren. Et Eren n'aurait pas du s'endormir.

Parce quelque heures plus tard, alors qu'ils survolaient L'océan Atlantique, alors qu'il était à une demi heure de vol de la côte, le réacteur gauche, explosa littéralement sans aucune précédence d'avertissement.

Sous le coup, la carlingue de l'appareil se situant a leurs gauche partit en l'air, une nouvelle fois littéralement. Les passagers du côté gauche de l'appareil, qui était au plus près furent déchiquetés, et le sang gicla sur l'autre côté de la carlingue. Le réacteur droit quand à lui, cessa de fonctionner peu après que Livaï et Eren furent asperger, eux et les autres passagers de sang.

L'avion commençait à tomber, mais la porte du compartiments des hôtesses et des stewards céda sous la dépressurisation de l'appareil. Et ils s'envolèrent hors de l'appareil en hurlant.

Alors que L'avion piquait de plus en plus, en tourbillonnant, nos deux tourteaux désespérément accrochés l'un à l'autre, priait pour que leurs ceinture ne lâchèrent et aussi pour ne pas mourir.

Eren et Livaï se regardèrent alors avec énormément de larmes dans leurs yeux. Ils n'arrivèrent plus à penser quand effectivement leurs ceintures de sécurité cédèrent. Livaï qui était le plus près de la « sortie » chuta dans le vide avant Eren. Eren le suivit de peu, durant leurs saut sans parachute, ils tentèrent de s'attraper mais les mains ne se joignirent pas. Ils crièrent des choses que l'un et l'autre devraient entendre mais le vent de leur chute hurlant à leurs oreilles, ne les aidèrent pas. Ils tentèrent de s'attraper une nouvelle fois mais en vain.

Leurs mais restèrent jusqu'à la fin si éloignés.

Après une chute vint le plongeon, que chacun a essayé de préparer. Mais aucun des deux n'avait réussi à faire un sans faute.

Une fois dans l'eau, ils avaient essayé d'échapper à l'atterrissage forcés de l'appareil sous plusieurs morceaux. Mais décidément la chance n'étant pas de leur côté aujourd'hui, Eren fut prisonnier d'un grand et large bout de métal . Il commençait à manquer d'air, puis il essaya de se transformer de toute ses forces en triton, mais ce fut tellement inutile et c'est sur un dernier coup d'oeil à Livaï qui essayait lui aussi de se dépêtrer d'un morceaux de carlingue plus petit pourtant, qu'il relâcha la tension accumuler et laissa l'eau remplir ses poumons.

Ses dernières pensées furent : « pourquoi ça n'a pas marché »

Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à se transformer ?

Pourquoi lui et Livaï ne pourrait plus jamais s'embrasser.

Pourquoi il ne pourrait plus rire avec ses amis.

Pourquoi Pourquoi Pourquoi Pourquoi Pourquoi POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI ! MERDE LA VIE EST UN CHIENNE.

Tel fut ses dernières pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Livaï se réveilla tout doucement d'abord. Puis ces souvenirs lui furent jeter en pleine face.

Il essaya de canaliser son esprit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. En vain.

Eren. Cette pensées lui focalisa un objectif. Il se leva de son lit avec les quelques forces qui lui restait, arracha l'aiguille relier à un goutte à goutte, de son bras et partit aussi vite que possible hors de cette chambre, d'hôpital apparemment, mais dieu ne sait ou.

Sous les regards intrigués des infirmières, aides soignants et docteur, il marcha aussi vite que possible. Il commença à paniquer quand il se rendit compte qu'il se savait pas ou chercher.

Alors vider de ses forces il se laissa glisser au mur.

Il resta ainsi quelque minutes avant qu'un docteur ne vienne s'accroupir devant lui.

« Mr Ackermann ? »

Livaï ne répondit pas, il ne voulait plus entendre son nom, il ne voulait plus rien entendre sauf :

« Si vous cherchez votre mari alors je vais vous conduire à lui. » dit doucement le docteur.

Livaï le regarda les yeux brillant et se releva avec difficultés.

Puis il suivit le médecin. Jusqu'à un couloir assez éloignés de la ou se trouvait sa chambre.

Le médecin s'arrêta devant une porte et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« vous êtes prêt ? »

Livaï hocha vivement la tête comme un gamin. Comme son gamin. Ce qui lui tira une larmes.

Mais les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter surtout en voyant Eren.

Il avait des câbles de partout, un gros tuyau qui sortait de sa bouche relier à une machine qui lui envoyait et lui retirait de l'air. Les bip assez lent et régulier de son cœur sur le moniteur était le seul bruit dans la pièce avec le respirateur. Un autre tuyau plus fin partait dans son nez, le docteur commença ses explications.

« Votre mari, a subi de grave dommage neurologique, cardiaque, pulmonaire ainsi que quelque lésion osseuse, il est a présent dans un état ou il ne peut que faire battre son cœur et encore, il ne peut pas respirer seul et donc pas se nourrir. Le scanner de son cerveau montre qu 'il est presque en état de mort cérébrale. Nous n'espérons rien a part un miracle. Si nous supposons que petit à petit des cellules se reforment pour essayer de remplacer les défectueuses peut être qu' un jour il sortira du comas »

Livaï n'arrivait plus à bien respirer et il s'approcha lentement en titubant d'Eren pour lui saisir sa main. Il l'embrassa et souffla : « ne me quitte pas ».

L'avenir était plus qu'incertain pour Eren et clair pour Livaï, il allait devoir attendre ou mourir avec lui.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, bon oui il y a une partie ou j'ai un peu (beaucoup trop) dérapé, même plusieurs parties voire le chapitre en entier. Mais j'avais prévenu et vu que je joue les vampires en ce moment (dormir le jour, être éveiller la nuit) ben au final je perd les pédale à 01:23 du matin heure française.**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser d'avance pour tous ceux qui ont subi un drame de ce type et à qui j'ai du rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, parce que oui la vie est une chienne, pire que le roulette russe au flingue. Enfin bref je vais essayer de dormir ! Ou pas j'ai des animes a terminer du coup …**

 **Bonne nuit à tous ou bonjour si vous lisez ceci dans quelque heures, quand le soleil sera lever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Deydeykagamine : je suis vraiment désolé du dernier chapitre, mais peut être que trop chapitre romantique m'ont foutu dos au mur de la morbidité ? Bref après avoir surmonté quelques problème techniques je me remet à écrire ! Bon chapitre ^^**

 **Désolé d'avoir été longue ! Mais j'ai surmonté certain problèmes techniques, maintenant résolu je tenais à vous prévenir … j'ai tiré au hasard le chapitre de ce soir ! J'avais deux solution pour ce chapitre que j'ai écrit et que j'ai choisi au pif. Donc je vous laisse le découvrir ^^ bon chapitre.**

* * *

Kaitei : …

Comme tous les matins depuis six mois, Livaï se leva fatigué. Puis il s'habilla pour aller a la cafétéria de l'hôpital ou il séjournait en attendant l'espéré réveille d'Eren. Il déjeuna doucement ne touchant à quasi rien de son plateau.

Puis comme tous les six mois, il débarrassa sa table pour se diriger vers les soins intensifs.

Et comme tous les matins il assista à la présentation du patient, qui n'était autre que son bien aimé.

Et comme tous les matins depuis quatre mois, depuis ce fameux jour ou les médecins lui ont dit pour la première fois … que Eren n'avait plus d'activités cérébrales, et qu'il était comme un mort-vivant avec juste son cœur qui battait inlassablement dans le vide. Et que pour la première fois les médecins parlèrent de le débrancher pour éviter des frais et des soins lourds inutiles, qu'il fallait peut être juste le laisser partir.

Alors Livaï avait pour la première fois de sa vie, exprimer tous ces sentiments à travers des hurlements de colère envers les médecins et de lourdes larmes dégoulinant de ces joues.

Comment pourrais-je laisser partir mon être aimé ? Eren, ton cœur ne bat que pour moi non ? Pourquoi et comment aurais-je le droit de l'arrêter alors ?

Pleins de pensés ont fusé dans sa tête ce jour là, qui avait également franchi en même temps ses lèvres. Il se retenait depuis trop longtemps. Il ne retiendrait plus.

« Monsieur Ackermann ? Alors votre réponse aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda le médecin en chef qui le tira de sa rêverie.

Erwin Smith, le médecin en chef, le premier à lui avoir montrer Eren. Livaï lui avait hurlé en pleurant qu'il pouvait lui demander tous les jours la réponse serait non à chaque fois. Depuis Erwin Smith le lui demandait chaque matin.

Livaï ferma les yeux et secoua la tête doucement, comme chaque jour depuis qu'Eren était prisonnier de cet état, Livaï lui aussi était dans un état de mollesse et de fatigue. Comme si lui aussi était dans le coma.

« Bien. Alors nous avons finis avec ce patient, et avec les visites. Allez vous occuper de vos patients et bon travaille pour aujourd'hui. » déclara t'il en laissant les internes et médecins encore inexpérimenté sortir de la chambre la tête baissé.

Livaï attendait que le médecin en chef parte, ce qu'il ne fit pas, ce qui agaça grandement Livaï qui s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une pique pour qu'il se casse.

Mais Erwin Smith le doubla.

« Monsieur Ackermann, je voudrais que vous alliez faire un tour au service psychiatrique, pour vous faire examiner par un psychologue, vous en êtes sûrement pas rendu compte mais vous êtes devenus dépressif et à la limite de l'anorexie. »

Livaï releva la tête et avec la plus grande politesse répondit :

« Va crever »

Erwin soupira.

« Alors vous devez appelez de la famille ou des amis, ceci est un ultimatum si dans trois mois vous n'avez pas fait un tour vers un psy ou que vous n'avez pas appelez des gens proches, je considérerais que vous êtes devenus fous et demanderais une ordonnance à une cour de justice pour prendre les pleins pouvoir de la vie d'Eren. »

Livaï prit de fureur s'approcha à la vitesse lumière d'Erwin et malgré la très grande différence de taille, empoigna par le col le médecin et lui cracha à la figure :

« n'essaye même pas ou c'est toi qui te retrouvera dans ce lit »

Après ce jour Livaï réfléchit encore et encore, tellement il doutait de lui même il finit par ne pas voir la date limite qui n'était plus qu'a deux jour.

Alors en dernier recours il appela Hanji.

« Allô ! Livaï c'est toi !? Dis moi que tu vas bien ! Pourquoi n'a tu pas appeler plus tôt, et Eren ? …... Livaï tu es toujours là ? »

Puis Hanji entendit des petits sanglots à l'autre bout de la ligne qui finirent par être tellement fort qu'elle raccrocha. Elle se renseigna très vite et sauta dans un avion pour aller retrouver son amis le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain Hnaji arriva à grande vitesse l'accueil de l'hôpital.

On lui renseigna la chambre de Livaï.

Et c'est presque en courant qu'elle déboula dans la chambre, plonger dans la pénombre.

Elle alluma la lumière et grognement de mécontentement retentit.

« Livaï ? » dit elle la voix percer d'inquiétude.

« Ta gueule la binoclarde je dors »

Livaï était le dos tourner à Hanji mais même dans cette position elle put voir la maigreur de Livaï.

Puis Livaï a beau être grognon jamais il a été aussi agressif.

Hanji tourna autour du lit pour apercevoir son visage. Des larmes surgirent de ses yeux sans son autorisation. Le visage devant elle la perçait d'un regard meurtrier et blasé, son visage était creuser et des cernes sombres entourait ses yeux gris qui était devenu tellement froid.

« Li … vaï ? Pourquoi ? »

Alors il se leva du lit et le dos voûter commença à marcher lentement en contournant Hanji.

Elle le suivit à travers les couloirs. Et quand elle passa la porte du service soin intensif, là elle comprit petit à petit la situation. Puis Livaï ouvrit la porte d'une chambre.

Elle resta immobile devant le lit, incapable de respirer, elle était tout d'un coup transporter dans une atmosphère de pure désespoir.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol brusquement laissant ses larmes envahirent ses joues. Elle pleurait pour l'état d'Eren bien sûr, même si elle ne l'avait connu énormément, elle était profondément attristée pour lui mais … elle pleurait surtout pour Livaï, elle savait qu' Eren lui avait changer son être, sa vie, son monde et elle n'imaginait pas ô combien il devait se sentir en ce moment. Et égoïstement elle espérait ne jamais à devoir le ressentir. Mais pour l'heure elle enfouit cette pensée loin dans son esprit et continua a pleurer pour Eren et Livaï.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle dut tourner sa tête en direction du nouvel arrivant.

Un homme grand, carré et blond aux yeux bleus. Quand il posa son regard sur sa personne, elle y vit de la profonde compassion. Puis il regarda Livaï et commença son monologue :

« Bonjour Monsieur Ackermann, je vois que vous avez respecter notre accord, maintenant je vais résumé une fois de plus pour vous et cette personne la situation : voici Eren Jaeger, plonger depuis bientôt maintenant 7 mois dans le comas, il montrait des signes d'activités au début mais il y a maintenant cinq mois qu'il n'as plus aucun signe d'activités cérébrales. Je vous répète à vous monsieur Ackermann, qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir et j'en suis profondément navré. Maintenant il faut que vous nous disiez une fois de plus si vous voulez continuez les soins ou si vous le laisserr partir. Quelle est votre réponse aujourd'hui ? »

Livaï s'apprêtait à dire non, Hanji le savait mais dans l'état de Livaï, il n'avait pas de discernement logique et morale. Alors quand Livaï ouvrait la bouche elle le stoppa net dans son élan en lui agrippant la main.

Immédiatement Livaï, la regarda l'air stupéfait, puis son regard vira pour devenir glacial et meurtrier. Hanji impuissante regardait Livaï avec un air d'apitoiement et secoua doucement la tête sans un mot. Il se dégagea de la main Hanji et lui hurla :

« Comment ça je devrais laisser partir l'amour de ma vie !? »

« Livaï calme toi »

« Non ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Tu es quoi au juste pour me dire de laisser partir Eren ! »

« Livaï je suis ton amie et je vais te le dire, je »

« Non ne me dis rien okay ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » la coupa t'il.

Puis Livaï murmura quelque chose d'inaudible alors que des larmes envahissait ses joues. Livaï ne pleurait jamais, non vraiment jamais. Alors cette vision qu'avait Hanji à cet instant présent ne fit que lui glacer le cœur. Il s'effondra sur le sol, son corps secouer de sanglot, puis il reprit d'une voix chevrotante :

« je sais, je sais, je sais qu'il n'est plus là, que son âme n'est plus là, mais son cœur lui est encore là et il bat ! Il bat que … pour … moi … tu sais … alors s'il te plaît ne me dis pas ce que je sais déjà. »

Hanji s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position puis Livaï prononça un « oui » a peine audible. Mais que le docteur Smith comprit parfaitement.

Alors il sortit. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard sans que Livaï et elle n'est bougé.

Livaï se leva et prit la feuille que lui tendait le médecin en chef.

Il eu un sourire cynique, toute sa vie Livaï avait signé des autographes, et aujourd'hui c'était encore sa signature qu'il allait mettre sur un bout de papier encore plus cynique que lui, pare ce que ce bout de papier permettait de donner la mort.

D'une main tremblante il signa.

Ce fut le commencement de la fin.

Le docteur Smith commença à débrancher un à un les appareils. Puis il retira tous les tubes qui était accrochés à Eren. Puis il termina par le respirateur.

Livaï vit la poitrine d' Eren se dégonfler si rapidement. Livaï avait mal au cœur.

Ce mal être dans la poitrine qui le tenait maintenant devient de plus en plus insupportable de tel qu'il commença a perdre son équilibre, puis sa vue se brouilla et enfin son ouïe capta les derniers sons de son existences. Le moniteur cardiaque qui hurlait, Hanji et le docteur Smith qui criait son prénom.

Livaï se rendit compte dans les ténèbres qu'il était en train de mourir.

Il eut cette dernière pensée « j'en étais sûr, que si je laissais partir son cœur, le miens allait suivre »

Puis quelques instants après il aperçut un éclat dorée, qui se rapprochait, il plissa les yeux.

Eren.

C'était Eren qui se rapprochait, Livaï eu un des plus grand sourire qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

Eren courra se blottir avec son sourire étincelant dans les bras de Livaï.

Ils respirèrent leurs douces odeurs communes.

Ils étaient enfin au paradis.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

« … Et donc pour terminer, le patient enfin débranchés, son mari le suivit dans la tombe car en même temps que le cœur du premier s'arrêtait, le second en fit de même. Comme quoi l'amour véritable existe, le grand amour existe et que pleins d'autres type amour existe c'est pour quoi les deux personnes se suivirent dans la mort, parce que vivre dans un monde sans amour c'est comme une salade sans vinaigrette : c'est sans goût, sans saveur, fade. » Termina le discourt du médecin chef Smith.

Des rires puis des applaudissement coururent dans la salle.

Il rejoignit son épouse le docteur Hanji Zoey. Puis il s'échangèrent un regard emplit de souvenir et s'échangèrent aussi un baiser.

La jeune et fraîchement marié accompagner de son époux tout aussi frais, vinrent à leur rencontre.

« merci papa, c'était un très beau discourt. J'aurais aimé les connaître maman. » dit elle en enlaçant ses parents.

« De rein ma chérie, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aurait adoré aussi ! » déclara Hanji en essuyant un petite larmes. Le mariage de sa fille était une réussite. Et cela lui rappelait beaucoup Livaï et Eren.

Mais pour une tragédie, dix bonheur était assuré.

C' est ce qu'elle espérait du profond de son cœur, que leurs amour et leurs bonheurs n'ai pas été vain.

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous ! Aïe non ne me lapider pas svp ! bon okay j'ai pas été cool mais comme je l'ai dit j'ai tirer au sort ! et vraiment je préfère terminer ma fic la dessus ! Parce que j'estime avoir fait le tour de la question du bonheur, de la tristesse et de toutes les émotions sur Eren et Livaï.**

 **En faite je vais révéler un gros secret … cette fiction n'était pas faite pour être lus, parce que je ne l'ai écrite que pour moi ! Pour mon propre plaisir de lectrice de Ereri ! Mdrr mais j'ai quand même décidé de la publier, parce que je suis peut être, sûrement une mauvaise auteure, je reste une lectrice avant tout et je pense que c'est le cas de la plupart gens sur les sites de fanfictions, alors moi au départ je voulais me faire plaisirs à moi parce qu on ne peut pas être comblés a 100% par la fanfic des autres, donc je voulais une fic écrite par moi pour moi … Bref j'arrête dans la mégalomanie et je vais expliquer pourquoi je l'ai poster tout simplement par ce que : je voulais partager mon histoires et ça a plutôt bien marcher parce que beaucoup de monde m'a suivi ! Et donc je vous remercie tous d'avoir lus mon histoires et pour certains de s'être abonné et de l'avoir follower ! Quand je regarde mes stats j'adore ! merci énormément ! Si vous avez des idées à me faire part pour que je vous fasse plaisir pour des os ou des fanfics n'hésitez pas j'ai une boîte !**

 **Merci encore et à bientôt !**


End file.
